


Hợp Nhất (Unification by whitachi)

by Ganymede27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganymede27/pseuds/Ganymede27
Summary: Chuyện chàng hoàng tử trẻ trót đem lòng si mê chính người chồng của mình.
Kudos: 6





	Hợp Nhất (Unification by whitachi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886420) by [whitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi). 



> Rất cảm ơn whitachi đã cho phép mình được dịch tác phẩm này, cũng như hết lòng giải đáp thắc mắc trong quá trình mình dịch <3   
> A huge thanks to whitachi who granted me permission to translate this wonderful work and also helped me a lot during the translation progress.  
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ NHẬN ĐƯỢC SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. VUI LÒNG KHÔNG ĐĂNG LẠI Ở BẤT CỨ NƠI NÀO KHI CHƯA ĐƯỢC NGƯỜI DỊCH ĐỒNG Ý.  
> THIS TRANSLATION WAS ACCEPTED BY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. DO NOT TAKE OUT/REPOST ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

_Năm 346 AL_

Bretagh khép cánh cửa sau lưng, nhắm nghiền mắt lại rồi hít vào thở ra bốn lần. Hắn day ngón tay cái lên huyệt thái dương: suốt mấy tiếng vừa rồi đầu hắn đau như búa bổ. Lúc này được ở một mình, hắn chỉ thầm mong cơn đau đầu không kéo dài dai dẳng đến tận ngày mai. Âm thanh ăn mừng huyên náo từ những nơi khác trong cung điện và cả từ bên dưới đường phố vang vọng đến tận tai hắn. Dù đã mệt mỏi rã rời, hắn cũng không muốn phá hỏng buổi lễ ăn mừng hôm nay của mọi người.

Hắn mở mắt ra, thấy đầu óc đã tỉnh táo hơn đôi chút. Nhịp nhàng hít thở thêm vài lần, hắn chợt nhận ra mùi bạc hà và cam thảo phảng phất trong không khí. Rất dễ để tìm thấy thứ tỏa ra mùi hương ấy: chính là một ấm trà đang yên vị trên bàn, bên cạnh là cái ghế hắn thích, dưới giá đựng có một ngọn nến nhỏ để giữ ấm. Bretagh mỉm cười, tiến đến và ngồi xuống nệm, khẽ thở ra một hơi sảng khoái khi xương cốt được thư giãn. Hắn quyết định sẽ đi bơi vào sáng sớm mai, khi trời mờ sương và nước hãy còn giá lạnh.

Bretagh tự rót cho mình một tách trà rồi đưa lên gần miệng, nhưng hắn không uống vội mà hít hà mùi thơm trước. Chắc chắn hắn sẽ gửi lời cảm ơn tới người làm đã chuẩn bị thứ này cho mình. “Vị vua khiêm nhường”, “Ông vua sư thầy” là những biệt danh mà quần thần và người làm đặt cho hắn. Bretagh – Kẻ diệt Bạo chúa của Cửu Đảo, vị vua oai nghiêm nhất trong lịch sử, lại là kẻ thà chết khát còn hơn nhờ người ta rót nước cho mình khi đêm đến. Bretagh nhấp một ngụm trà và thở ra một hơi dài thỏa mãn. Thứ trà này đúng là ngon hơn hẳn.

Nhấp thêm vài ngụm nữa, khi những dây thần kinh căng lên dần được giãn ra, Bretagh chợt nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở kẽo kẹt, kèm theo đó là tiếng thở dài đầy chán nản. “Quỷ tha ma bắt,” thanh âm vọng tới từ phía cửa, “người anh to như vậy mà vẫn lẻn nhanh như mèo, khó hiểu thật.”

Bretagh nhìn về phía Torin đang chống hông đứng đó, khóe môi cong lên mỉm cười với hắn. “Em định làm anh bất ngờ mà, biết không hả tên kia?” Anh bước vào trong rồi đóng cửa lại, tiến đến ngồi xuống chiếc ghế chếch với hắn. “Trà chưa xong mà anh đã uống trộm rồi.”

“A.” Bretagh cất giọng, khẽ mỉm cười. “Thế cho anh xin lỗi?” Rồi hắn lại hớp thêm ngụm trà nữa. Đương nhiên người chuẩn bị ấm trà này là Torin rồi, hắn đúng là ngốc mới không nhận ra. Torin là người kiên quyết bắt hắn không được uống trà đen trước khi đi ngủ, thay vào đó là uống loại trà này, cũng là người yêu cầu hắn phải uống cho đến khi nào thấy quen và thích thì thôi. “Cảm ơn em, đúng lúc anh cần cái này.”

Torin đặt chiếc bát đựng đầy nho và quả mọng xuống bàn. Bretagh thoáng lộ vẻ biết ơn: mặc dù hôm nay là ngày lễ Hợp nhất nhưng quá nhiều cao lương mỹ vị khiến hắn ăn không nổi, giờ hắn rất cần thứ gì đó tươi mát để bỏ bụng. “Còn nữa đây.” Giọng Torin có vẻ bực bội, nhưng ánh mắt anh lại ngời sáng lấp lánh. “Đáng lẽ anh phải nói chuyện với trưởng lão Cauligh thêm mười phút nữa để em chuẩn bị cho xong đống này.”

Bretagh nhoẻn miệng cười: “Rất tiếc là trưởng lão đã quá chén nên không nói chuyện lâu được.”

Torin búng tay đánh “tách” với vẻ thất vọng: “Mẹ nó, em còn tưởng ông ấy chỉ say đến mức ngồi lải nhải với anh thôi ấy.”

Bretagh bật cười. “Dù sao vẫn cảm ơn em.” Hắn thảy vài quả việt quất vào miệng. “Đúng thứ anh cần.”

Torin nghiêm túc gật đầu: “Đầu anh sao rồi?”

“Hơi nhức, nhưng ngủ một giấc ngon với đi bơi ngày mai là ổn ngay thôi.” Bretagh đáp.

“Biết em nghĩ sao không?” Torin nói. “Đầu anh thì to mà vương miện thì nhỏ, cho nên cứ mỗi lần đội lên là cái đầu của anh lại làm nó méo mó…”

“Bớt bớt đi.” Bretagh đáp lại khiến Torin phá ra cười. Hắn ném một quả nho về phía anh, anh dễ dàng bắt được rồi thảy vào miệng. “Hôm nay em thấy vui không?”

“Vui chứ.” Torin đáp. “Cả năm em thích nhất dịp này mà.”

Bretagh nhấp thêm ngụm trà và mỉm cười: “Anh cũng thế, mặc dù khá mệt.” Hắn liếc ra bên ngoài cửa sổ. Thành phố vẫn sáng đèn, và sẽ còn như vậy suốt cả đêm. “Thi thoảng mọi người cũng nên được tiệc tùng kiểu này.”

“Dù nói vậy nhưng liệu đức vua có thật tâm hay chăng?” Torin cười nhìn hắn. “Đức vua đã khi nào thật sự tận hưởng niềm vui hay chưa?”

“Thật ra anh thích tận hưởng theo cách này hơn.” Bretagh trả lời. Vẻ mặt của Torin hơi trầm xuống, nụ cười cũng hiền hòa hơn. “Tức là theo kiểu nhẹ nhàng ấy.”

“Dù gì anh vẫn xứng đáng được tận hưởng dịp này.” Torin khẽ hít một hơi, đưa tay vào trong túi. “Rồi, giờ em còn bất ngờ cuối cùng cho anh đây.” Anh đưa một chiếc hộp nho nhỏ ra cho Bretagh.

“Gì thế?” Bretagh hỏi, đặt tách trà xuống để nhận lấy. Ngày Hợp nhất là dịp để ăn uống thỏa thuê và bày tỏ tình cảm với bạn bè, chứ không phải dịp để tặng quà cho nhau.

“Anh mở ra thì biết!” Torin khẽ lên giọng với Bretagh. Gò má hồng hào của anh giờ ửng đỏ dưới ánh sáng êm dịu trong căn phòng.

“Rồi rồi…” Bretagh đáp và mở nắp hộp ra. Trong hộp là một chiếc nhẫn to và rắn, thoạt nhìn trông như nhẫn bạc có gắn đá đen ở giữa, nhưng khi Bretagh soi ở gần đèn, màu đen lại lấp lánh màu đỏ sẫm. “Trời đất, cái này là đá nam hả Torin?”

“Chính nó.” Torin trả lời với vẻ tự hào. “Em phải lần xuống tận dưới đảo để lấy đấy.”

Bretagh ngước lên nhìn anh, cau mày nói: “Nguy hiểm quá.”

Torin chỉ nghiêng đầu. Đôi mắt anh ánh lên màu xanh dương sáng rỡ. “Xin bệ hạ cứ tin ở tôi, tôi lấy đá rất cẩn thận và tuân thủ quy định nghiêm ngặt.” Bretagh thở dài. Hiển nhiên là vậy rồi, vì Torin thích làm theo quy củ mà. “Thôi, bỏ qua cái đó. Cái nhẫn này không phải tự em làm ra, nhưng chắc sẽ vừa ngón tay anh đấy…”

Bretagh lấy chiếc nhẫn ra khỏi hộp và đeo vào ngón đeo nhẫn bên phải. Chiếc nhẫn vừa như in, và hắn phải thừa nhận là mình rất thích vẻ ngoài của nó: thoạt trông rất khiêm tốn và đơn giản, không hề phô trương chút nào, nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ thì cực kỳ đẹp. “Trông này.” Hắn cảm thán và ngắm nghía hồi lâu, sau đó mỉm cười với Torin. “Anh thích lắm. Tặng anh nhân dịp gì vậy?”

Trong một thoáng, và chỉ một thoáng ấy thôi, nụ cười của Torin biến mất. Nhưng anh đã mau chóng mỉm cười trở lại, khiến Bretagh ngỡ như hắn chỉ vừa tưởng tượng. “À thì, nhân ngày kỷ niệm của bọn mình ấy. Lần thứ năm rồi.”

“À.” Bretagh đáp rồi nhìn lại chiếc nhẫn trên tay. Nó tôn lên đôi nhẫn vàng hắn đeo ở tay bên kia - đó là chiếc cùng đôi với chiếc ở trên tay trái của Torin, cũng chính là chiếc nhẫn anh đã đeo từ hồi còn bé. “Đúng rồi nhỉ.” Hắn khẽ thở dài, nhẹ nhàng cười với Torin. “Tại anh không coi là vậy.”

“Dù gì đấy cũng là lý do để tổ chức ngày lễ này mà.” Torin khẽ nói. Anh mỉm cười nhìn chiếc nhẫn mới. “Anh thích là em vui rồi. Trông hợp với anh lắm.”

“Em làm khó anh quá.” Bretagh đáp. “Vì anh không có gì để tặng lại em cả.”

Torin bật cười, lắc đầu: “Vẻ mặt của anh lúc mở hộp ra là đủ làm quà cho em rồi.” Anh đứng dậy và nghiêm túc gật đầu một cái. “Thôi, bệ hạ nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe đi. Nếu mai bệ hạ đau đầu, hẳn mọi người sẽ cho là bệ hạ chưa hết say đâu đấy.” Anh vỗ vai hắn rồi bước về phía cửa. “Ngủ ngon.”

“Ngủ ngon nhé, tộc chủ.” Bretagh đáp lại. Hắn đưa tay ra trước mặt, nghiêng qua nghiêng lại để chiếc nhẫn chuyển từ màu đen sang đỏ và ngược lại. Hắn nhấp thêm một ngụm trà nữa, nhưng nước trà đã nguội từ khi nào.

—

_Năm 341 AL_

Lần đầu gặp Bretagh, Torin cảm tưởng như hắn vạm vỡ hơn tất thảy mọi người. Điều đó vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi theo năm tháng anh trưởng thành, nhưng ấn tượng để lại trong lòng Torin hồi mới chỉ sáu tuổi thì rất khó phai mờ.

Cha của Torin không phải người cao to gì mấy (ít ra là theo chiều dọc, vì mỗi năm cái bụng của ông lại to hơn đôi chút), và Bretagh thì cao hơn ông một cái đầu. Khi Bretagh đến khu dựng trại của bộ tộc anh, Torin phải ngẩng hẳn đầu lên để nhìn người đàn ông với mái tóc và đôi mắt sẫm màu này. Ai ai cũng liếc nhìn hắn, và anh đã thốt ra điều cực kỳ hiển nhiên: “Đầu anh to ghê.”

Không khí xung quanh thoáng chốc tĩnh lặng. Bretagh chớp chớp mắt, còn nhóm đàn ông đứng vây quanh cha của Torin thì nhận ra cậu nhóc con nhà thủ lĩnh của mình lại lẻn vào chỗ không được vào. Cha Torin hơi cúi đầu xuống, mỉm cười trấn an anh, sau đó ngẩng lên và bật cười. Nhóm phản loạn cũng cười theo, những tràng cười vui vẻ và nồng nhiệt vang lên khắp nơi. Gã đàn ông cao lớn vẫn chớp mắt nãy giờ, khuôn mặt ửng hồng, và rồi hắn mỉm cười.

“Ái chà.” Hắn cúi xuống ngang tầm Torin, gần đến mức Torin nhận ra mắt hắn không chỉ có màu đen tuyền, mà còn ánh lên nét ấm áp dịu dàng. “Vậy ra anh nói chuyện với nhầm người rồi nhỉ?” Hắn gật đầu với cha của Torin, người đang cười tươi với vẻ tự hào. “Đây mới là tộc chủ đích thực này.”

Từ đó tới giờ, Bretagh chẳng hề nhỏ lại, nhưng suốt tám năm sau ngày hai người gặp mặt, Torin đã “nhổ giò” và cao lớn đến mức chỉ cần hơi nghiêng đầu là đã có thể nhìn thấy nét ấm áp trong đôi mắt hắn. Sau này gương mặt hắn đã từng ửng đỏ thêm lần nữa, nhưng chỉ đủ để Torin nhìn thấy khi đứng bên cạnh. Trông Bretagh có vẻ lo lắng - tất nhiên rồi, Torin rất thông cảm với hắn: tim anh cũng đập thình thịch suốt cả ngày nay, đôi má thì đỏ bừng vì bị bao ánh mắt dõi theo.

“Bệ hạ.” Torin nín thở để giọng nói không bị run rẩy. Anh nâng cằm và mỉm cười với hắn.

“Tộc chủ.” Bretagh đáp lại cùng nụ cười mỉm năm nào. Họ chỉ nói được đến vậy. Đám đông dân chúng lấp kín quảng trường thành phố, cách xa bục đăng quang mà hai người họ đang đứng. Ít ra thì cha của Torin cũng đứng gần họ. Dù không nhìn nhưng Torin vẫn có thể cảm nhận được nụ cười đầy tự hào ấy của ông, tựa như bàn tay ấm áp đang đặt lên lưng anh vậy.

Giám mục bước tới gần bọn họ, hai tay cầm chiếc cốc làm từ gỗ cứng viền vàng giống chiếc vương miện gỗ chạm khắc mà Torin đang đội, cũng như vương miện từ vàng ròng của Bretagh. Rượu trong cốc có màu sẫm, sẫm hơn cả màu gỗ. Giám mục giơ cốc ra giữa hai người.

Ông bắt đầu nói về sự hợp nhất, rằng Cửu Đảo dù mang trong mình những giá trị riêng biệt, nhưng đều là một phần của tổng thể. Torin biết là mình phải lắng nghe, nhưng anh cứ không kìm chế nổi mà ngước nhìn đôi mắt dịu dàng pha lẫn nét lo lắng của Bretagh, trong đầu vang vọng điều cha đã nói.

“Cái này là chuyện chính trị thôi.” Ông nhận xét khi báo tin cho Torin. “Nếu cha không phải ông già chỉ muốn chuyện này kết thúc để quay về làm vườn thì cũng đã nhận lời rồi, ha!” Ông đặt tay lên vai Torin. “Tất nhiên con có thể từ chối. Không có cái chuyện vớ vẩn mang tính hình thức này thì thế giới vẫn tươi đẹp. Thậm chí con vẫn muốn sống ở thủ phủ cũng không sao. Tùy con cả.”

Nhưng Torin chỉ chực chờ nói lời đồng ý ngay khi nghe cha báo rằng: con sẽ kết hôn với Bretagh và trở thành hoàng tử đích thực. Thành hoàng tử hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng, quan trọng là cuộc chiến đã chấm dứt, hòa bình được lập lại trên các đảo, và anh sẽ không còn phải từ biệt Bretagh nữa.

Giám mục trao cốc cho Torin trước. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu để tay khỏi run rẩy, sau đó kề cốc lên miệng Bretagh để hắn nhấp một ngụm rượu. Giám mục nhận lại chiếc cốc và trao cho Bretagh. Bàn tay hắn to hơn tay Torin nhiều, khiến chiếc cốc trông bé hẳn. Dù thuộc dòng dõi hoàng tộc, nhưng tay hắn lại rất thô ráp: cuộc chiến mới chỉ kết thúc chưa lâu. Hắn ghé cốc vào miệng Torin, hơi nghiêng để anh nhấp một ngụm nhỏ. Torin nuốt xuống, vị rượu cay nồng làm cơ thể anh, gò má anh, cổ họng anh và cả làn da của anh dưới cả tá lớp vải rực nóng hẳn lên.

Giám mục nhận lại chiếc cốc từ Bretagh, cầm lấy tay của mỗi người và kéo đến sát nhau, để bàn tay to lớn, ấm áp và rịn mồ hôi của Bretagh phủ lên trên tay Torin. Torin nhoẻn miệng cười, Bretagh cũng vậy. Giám mục tuyên bố hợp nhất, đám đông rộ tiếng reo mừng.

Nhưng Torin không còn nghe được âm thanh ấy nữa. Anh chỉ nghe thấy tiếng trống ngực dồn dập, tiếng máu rần rần chảy, khi anh đặt tay còn lại lên trên tay Bretagh. Lên trên tay chồng mình.

—

_Năm 346 AL_

Xét theo hướng tích cực thì ít ra Bretagh cũng thấy ngon miệng. Lễ hội chính của ngày Hợp nhất đã kết thúc, tiệc ăn mừng chính cũng đã xong và thần dân của Cửu Đảo đã trở lại cuộc sống thường nhật của mình (dù có lẽ họ sẽ dậy muộn hơn bình thường và đầu đau hơn đôi chút). Tuy vậy, guồng xoay công việc trên triều vẫn bắt đầu quay: hoạt động vui chơi trong nước đã kết thúc, giờ là lúc quan tâm đến sứ giả nước ngoài. Điều này đồng nghĩa với việc phải tổ chức những buổi gặp mặt dài lê thê, còn cả tiệc trưa và tiệc tối nữa. Bretagh đã đi bơi ngay từ lúc sáng, bởi làn nước lạnh và màn sương mờ giúp đầu óc hắn tỉnh táo suốt cả ngày, thêm nữa sẽ khiến bụng hắn cồn cào để vượt qua được những bữa tiệc trong ngày.

Hắn gảy lát cá hun khói và lớp phô mai kem trên miếng bánh mỳ nướng sang chiếc đĩa bên cạnh, sau đó thảy vào miệng. Suốt cả ngày nay, hắn phải tham gia vào những buổi trò chuyện và tán gẫu liên miên không dứt, thậm chí vài cuộc đối thoại còn khiến hắn chán chẳng buồn nói.

“Cuối cùng thần cũng được đến với Cửu Đảo, đây quả thực là vinh dự của thần.” Người nói là Grenez, sứ thần xứ Yorisa. Ông này có bản mặt giống ngựa và thích nói to, tuy vậy cũng khá dễ mến. “Suốt bao năm qua, thần chỉ có thể ngước lên nhìn phần dưới của các vị!”

“Phần dưới đẹp đấy chứ.” Herret, sứ thần của xứ Safelle khẽ thì thầm. Tiếng của anh ta nhỏ vừa đủ để Bretagh không nghe được, nhưng người khác thì có. Thời gian Herret ở Cửu Đảo lâu hơn phần lớn những người ngoại quốc khác. Sau khi cách mạng kết thúc, anh ta cư trú tại đây vài năm, vì Safelle dường như rất mong mỏi tìm được hiệp ước còn hiệu lực để cử anh ta đi. Xem ra họ thực sự chỉ muốn tống khứ Herret ra khỏi xứ mình, và Bretagh rất thông cảm cho họ: Herret đúng là cái gai trong mắt người khác.

“Hả?” Grenez hơi ngớ ra rồi hí lên cười, điệu cười rất hợp với bản mặt của ông. “À vâng, mấy cái đốm đỏ nhấp nháy phía dưới của các vị ngắm cũng đẹp khi chiều đến. Trông giống mấy ngôi sao ấy. Thực ra chỗ đó đã trở thành điểm du lịch ở Yorisa…”

Grenez bắt đầu vừa tâng bốc vừa khoác lác để chứng minh lợi ích của việc cho phép thần dân hai nước qua lại được thuận tiện hơn. Bretagh gật gù lắng nghe: lý lẽ của ông ta khá thuyết phục, tới nỗi chắc chắn hắn và các trưởng lão khác sẽ đồng ý chấp thuận, nhưng hắn biết mình không nên cắt ngang lời chào hàng của người ta khi mình đang muốn mua món đồ gì đó. Hắn chỉ lấy thêm vài miếng bánh, đồng thời để mắt đến Herret.

Herret vẫn đang khúc khích cười chính câu đùa của mình, Torin ngồi cạnh cũng cười, dù rằng anh đã huých cùi chỏ để nhắc khéo anh ta. Torin đang cười - thật tốt khi thấy anh cười như vậy. Nói chung việc Torin qua lại với bạn bè đồng trang lứa là chuyện tốt. Dù còn rất trẻ nhưng Herret đã là sứ thần - một chuyện quá sức vô lý, mới mười tám tuổi đã được cử đến Cửu Đảo và còn nán lại đến tận hai năm sau. Nhưng Torin khá quý hắn, và lý do đó là quá đủ với Bretagh.

Nói gì thì nói, giờ Torin đã trưởng thành, cho nên tìm người để bầu bạn như Herret cũng là điều hết sức hợp lý. Vị sứ thần trẻ tuổi lúc nào cũng nằm ườn trên ghế (ở Safelle hẳn họ phải dạy lễ nghi rồi chứ nhỉ?), nở nụ cười lười biếng và thèm khát với Torin. Chắc chắn trong triều cũng có những chàng trai cô gái khác làm bạn cùng Torin mà Bretagh không để ý đến. Herret chỉ là người chơi với anh lâu nhất mà thôi.

Bretagh chỉ ước sao vị sứ thần trẻ tuổi kia đừng có làm cái trò đó với lông mày nữa.

Hắn lại dời sự chú ý sang Grenez. “Tất nhiên là không chỉ dừng ở việc qua lại giữa hai bên.” Hắn vừa nói vừa cầm lát bánh mỳ có cá ở trên lên. “Ở trên đây không tiện câu cá lắm, nên chúng tôi rất cần có nguồn cung.”

“Dạ? À vâng, thưa bệ hạ.” Grenez đáp và nở nụ cười trông rất thật. “Thủy vực của chúng tôi không chỉ có thể cung cấp cá…”

Bretagh trao đổi thêm với Grenez về việc mở tuyến đường thông thương, hai bên đưa ra đề nghị qua miệng để ký kết sau này. Khi nói, Bretagh thoáng liếc về phía Torin. Anh không còn bị Herret làm phiền nữa, thay vào đó đang nhìn hắn với ánh mắt ấm áp đầy tự hào.

“Phải tranh thủ trước khi anh ăn hết.” Torin vừa dùng khẩu hình miệng với Bretagh, vừa rướn người qua để chộp lấy miếng bánh mì nướng còn sót lại, sau đó cho tọt vào miệng và nhe răng cười. Bretagh phải cắn vào má trong để giữ vẻ nghiêm túc khi nói chuyện với sứ thần Grenez.

Chiều hôm đó, Bretagh còn tiếp chuyện thêm vài sứ thần nữa, đôi bên cùng hứa hẹn rất nhiều điều. Khi mặt trời chạm dần xuống dưới rìa đảo, vài vị sứ thần đã tản đi để ngắm cảnh chiều tà nơi thủ phủ, để lại Bretagh với căn phòng vắng những gương mặt ngoại quốc thân thiện: trong phòng chỉ còn lại lác đác vài vị trưởng lão cấp cao.

“Cuối cùng cũng xong.” Trưởng lão Cauligh lên tiếng. “Ở dưới đó không có đủ không khí hay sao mà bọn họ cứ há mồm nói chuyện hoài.”

“Sao, ghen tỵ vì họ nói mất phần mình à?” Trưởng lão Eoin độp lại khiến Cauligh khịt mũi.

“Cứ làm như hai người họ thì biết cách nói chuyện ấy.” Torin thì thầm vào tai Bretagh. Ngay khi đám sứ thần ngồi gần vua nhất rời đi, Torin đã chiếm ngay chỗ đó.

“Vấn đề là,” Bretagh cũng ghé lại gần anh, “họ biết đấy.”

“Vậy anh ra luật cấm việc đó đi.” Torin cười, dịu dàng nói.

“Hừm…” Bretagh trầm ngâm xoa cằm như thể đang cân nhắc chuyện ấy. Torin không nhịn được mà phì cười, khiến các trưởng lão đang rì rầm nói chuyện cùng nhìn về phía hai người họ.

“Thần rất mừng khi thấy Người vui vẻ như vậy.” Eoin cất lời, liếc qua liếc lại giữa hai người, không nói rõ mình đang ám chỉ đến ai.

“Phải vui chứ sao lại không hả trưởng lão?” Bretagh đáp. “Giờ là dịp để ăn mừng, và tương lai thì đầy hứa hẹn phía trước cơ mà.”

“Dịp để phung phí thì có.” Cauligh bật lại. “Cứ qua mỗi năm là lễ hội này lại càng xa hoa hơn. Mới đầu chỉ có một ngày, rồi thì ba ngày, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ kéo dài đến tận một tuần. Thần sợ rằng chỉ vài năm tới thôi, chúng ta sẽ mất cả một tháng để tiêu tốn tiền thuế của dân chúng vào thứ phô trương rỗng tuếch này.”

“Tôi cũng thấy vậy đấy, trưởng lão ạ.” Eoin nhìn ly rượu, nhưng thanh âm rất rõ ràng, đủ để Bretagh có thể nghe thấy. “Làm tôi nhớ tới lão vua sống xa hoa lãng phí nào đó.”

Bretagh cảm thấy máu trên mặt mình như bị rút cả đi, những thứ hắn nhồi nhét suốt cả chiều thì bắt đầu nhộn nhạo trong bụng. Trong thời gian trị vì của mình, tên vua Bạo chúa đã vét sạch quốc khố để ăn chơi trụy lạc, khiến Cửu Đảo rơi vào cảnh cùng quẫn. Ngày nào lão ta cũng tiệc tùng, trong khi người làm của lão, mà đúng hơn là nô bộc - Bretagh cho rằng lão ta chỉ coi người làm là nô bộc của mình - thì chịu cảnh chết đói và khổ cực. Hắn khó nhọc nuốt xuống, từ từ thở vào để làm trống ngực vừa đột ngột đập điên cuồng dần bình tĩnh trở lại, cũng như để đôi mắt hết tối sầm.

“Vớ va vớ vẩn, chẳng ai ở đây nghĩ như thế đâu.” Giọng nói của Torin khiến Bretagh bừng tỉnh. Anh ngồi thẳng lưng, tay nắm chặt phần vịn của ghế. “Ăn mừng mấy ngày chẳng có gì là xa hoa cả, ngược lại đấy còn là thứ mà dân chúng đáng được hưởng, bởi họ đã quá khổ cực dưới thời của lão vua tiền triều rồi. Ông thử xuống đường mà hỏi bất cứ ai xem, liệu họ có phản đối việc tiền thuế dùng vào ngày lễ quốc gia này không - mà chắc là ông sẽ không hỏi vậy đâu, vì trước khi có lễ Hợp nhất, lâu lắm rồi ông đâu có nói chuyện với người dân nào?”

Ánh mắt màu xanh biển đầy sắc bén của Torin lướt khắp căn phòng, chĩa về phía những trưởng lão cao niên - những người giờ đây đang chìm trong im lặng. “Nói thẳng nhé, tôi chẳng nghĩ mấy người hiểu dân chúng nghĩ gì đâu. Và mấy người cũng chẳng hiểu quái gì về bệ hạ khi dám so sánh ngài với cha… với lão vua tiền triều.” Torin khẽ hừ lạnh. “Vả lại miệng mấy người thì chê bai xa hoa, thế mà trên áo còn dính đầy vụn bánh kia kìa, tôi ngồi đây mà vẫn thấy rõ cả.”

Bị một chàng trai trẻ hơn rất nhiều chỉ trích mạnh mẽ như vậy khiến cả hai trưởng lão đều đỏ mặt, nhưng là vì xấu hổ chứ không phải vì giận dữ. Trái tim của Bretagh vẫn đập thình thịch, nhưng cơn hoảng loạn thì không còn nữa. Eoin vụng về phủi chỗ vụn bánh mỳ ở trên bụng xuống.

“Rồi.” Bretagh lên tiếng, và hắn phát hiện ra giọng nói của mình đã bình tĩnh trở lại. “Hoàng tử đã nói những điều cần nói, nếu có khiếu nại gì, các vị trưởng lão cứ thoải mái đệ trình kiến nghị phân phối thuế lên cho tôi.” Hắn cầm ly rượu đã gần cạn lên và hớp một ngụm lớn. “Nhưng phải để đến tuần sau nhé, bởi hoàng tử cũng đã chỉ ra rồi đấy, giờ là dịp nghỉ lễ mà.” Hắn nâng cao ly rượu. “Chúc buổi tối tốt lành, các trưởng lão.”

Đây rõ ràng là cử chỉ ra hiệu cho những trưởng lão còn lại mau rời đi. Họ đều vâng mệnh chứ không dám phản đối. Khi người cuối cùng ra khỏi phòng ăn, Torin thở ra một hơi run rẩy.

“Em nói vậy có hơi quá không?” Anh ngước nhìn Bretagh, dò hỏi.

“Không hề.” Bretagh đáp khiến Torin mỉm cười. “Tộc chủ nói hay lắm.”

“Ờ thì,” Torin hơi cúi đầu khi được khen, tỏ rõ vẻ phấn khởi, “ở cạnh anh lâu ngày cũng phải học được đôi điều chứ.” Anh chụm tay làm loa ở trước miệng như muốn hét lên, nhưng lại chỉ nói với âm lượng bình thường. “Mặc dù không giống lắm vì thiếu cái loa để nói trước hải quân, nhưng làm được gì thì em đã làm rồi.”

“Em làm rất tốt.” Bretagh vừa nói vừa trìu mến xoa đầu Torin. “Nhưng nếu hai người đó vẫn cố chấp thì em cứ hét thật to lên, hét thẳng vào tai họ cũng được.”

“Rất sẵn lòng.” Torin đáp. “Thực ra em đã có sẵn vài cách để đưa các nhân tài trẻ tuổi vào viện nguyên lão, như thế sẽ…”

“Nào nào!” Bretagh vội lấy tay bịt miệng Torin lại. Torin trợn tròn mắt, vội vàng lùi ra sau. Hắn cười khẽ để lấp liếm hành động vượt quá giới hạn vừa rồi. “Đang nghỉ lễ mà, nhớ không? Đến tuần sau mới được bàn chính sự.”

“Đồ quân chủ tàn bạo.” Gương mặt Torin ửng hồng, giọng nói tinh nghịch pha chút dịu dàng. “Chắc đành chịu vậy.”

“Chắc vậy.” Bretagh đứng lên. “Muốn đi dạo trước khi phải ăn tiếp không?”

Torin cũng đứng dậy. “Được đấy. Mình thi xem ai đi lạch bạch hơn đi.”

Bretagh phì cười, đặt tay lên vai Torin trong tích tắc, sau đó để anh đi ra khỏi phòng ăn trước. Họ dạo bước quanh ban công ngoài cung điện, cùng lặng yên ngắm chiều hoàng hôn dần buông.

—

_Năm 343 AL_

Dù thừa biết chẳng ai đi mách lẻo chuyện này, nhưng Torin vẫn quen thói lén lút khi lấy đồ ăn khuya. Đương nhiên chẳng ai dám mắng mỏ anh cả, nhưng chắc chắn anh sẽ không thoát khỏi cảnh bị trêu chọc. Mấy tháng vừa qua Torin lớn bổng lên nên lúc nào anh cũng thấy đói. Nếu bếp trưởng bắt quả tang anh lại trộm thêm miếng sandwich nữa, hẳn bà sẽ lại bắt anh đứng dựa vào tường để đo xem anh đã cao thêm bao nhiêu centimet. Mà anh thì lớn rồi, đâu có hợp chơi trò đó.

Thế là Torin cởi giày ra, nhón chân đi thật khẽ trên thảm trải hành lang, tay cầm đĩa đựng đầy những sandwich, pho mai và hoa quả. Ăn xong anh sẽ trả đĩa về chỗ cũ, và cũng rất có thể sẽ lại lấy thêm ít đồ ăn nữa trong bếp. Một hoàng tử trẻ như anh rất thích thú khi thực hiện hành vi lén lút này.

Ngay khi chuẩn bị rẽ sang phòng mình, Torin chợt khựng lại khi thấy ánh sáng hắt ra phía hành lang. Cửa phòng làm việc của Bretagh hơi hé, lộ ra ánh đèn dịu nhẹ bên trong. Giờ đã là quá nửa đêm rồi.

“Cái ông dở hơi này…” Torin lẩm bẩm rồi đi về phía đó, khẽ khàng mở cửa ra.

Bretagh không phát hiện ra anh. Hắn đang ngồi trước bàn, cúi người đọc đống sách và giấy tờ bày trước mặt. Torin chần chừ đứng đó, không biết nên ở hay đi. Nếu anh bỏ đi, hẳn Bretagh sẽ ở lại đây cho tới sáng.

Torin khẽ hắng giọng, rồi hắng to hơn khiến Bretagh ngồi thẳng dậy và quay lại nhìn anh. “A!” Hắn chớp chớp mắt, rõ là vừa mới bừng tỉnh. “Torin đó à.” Hắn nhíu mày khi thấy chiếc đĩa trên tay Torin. “Thôi xong, đừng bảo là anh quên chưa ăn tối nhé.”

“Dạ không, thưa bệ hạ.” Torin cười khẽ. Bretagh có ngồi ăn tối cùng anh, nhưng hắn không tập trung lắm và rời đi ngay sau đó. “Cái này là của em.” Anh bước lên mấy bước rồi đóng cửa lại, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh bàn của hắn, sau đó đặt đĩa xuống giữa hai người. “Nhưng bữa tối cũng ăn lâu rồi, giờ em không ngại chia phần cho anh đâu.”

Bretagh xoa mắt rồi nhìn đồng hồ. “Trời đất, anh chẳng để ý gì đến giờ giấc cả.”

“Anh bay lên chín tầng mây rồi.” Torin nói rồi lấy con dao đặt trên đĩa, cẩn thận cắt quả lê và sandwich thành hai miếng bằng nhau, sau đó chỉ vào hai nửa. “Bệ hạ ăn đi, kẻo lại bị đau đầu đấy.”

Bretagh thở dài, ngả người ra sau ghế và xoay khớp vai. Torin khẽ nuốt nước miếng, trong đầu hiện lên cảnh anh đi ra phía sau, lấy tay nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp cho hắn, giúp hắn thả lỏng cơ thể. Nếu Bretagh cởi áo ra thì còn dễ làm hơn… Torin vội quay sang nhìn chiếc đèn trên bàn trước khi ý nghĩ đó kích thích cơ thể làm anh căng cứng theo kiểu khác.

“Em không cần làm vậy đâu.” Bretagh vừa nói vừa cầm miếng lê lên và cắn một miếng.

“Thì em nói rồi đó, thực ra em có định làm thế đâu.” Torin cười cười, cầm miếng còn lại lên gặm. “Chỗ này là của em cả, nhưng rồi em lại phát hiện ra vị vua đáng kính đang thức quá giờ ngủ, lại còn ngồi cau có đến nỗi mặt đầy nếp nhăn nữa.”

Bretagh nhíu mày khi nghe vậy. Hắn dùng ngón cái miết chỗ đang cau lại giữa hai lông mày. “Nếp nhăn á?”

“Nhưng trông rất nghiêm trang.” Torin đáp, cắn thêm miếng nữa rồi mới nói tiếp, lần này khẽ khàng hơn. “Và cũng rất đẹp trai.”

“Ừ thì tôn nghiêm, rồi đầu anh sẽ đầy tóc bạc, cái lưng thì còng xuống một cách nghiêm trang chẳng kém…” Hắn lại duỗi người vươn vai khiến tiếng xương khớp kêu răng rắc. Torin khựng lại, miếng lê đặt ở đầu môi nhưng không định cắn. Anh chăm chú nhìn phần cơ bắp ở vùng ngực và tay đang co giãn của Bretagh. Hắn thật cường tráng, dù cơ thể của Torin đang phổng phao từng ngày, anh thừa biết mình sẽ không bao giờ được như hắn. Anh cắn một miếng lê thật to rồi cảm nhận vị chua trong miệng. Anh không muốn trông giống thế.

Bretagh sảng khoái thở ra một hơi. Torin nhìn xuống đống giấy tờ bừa bộn trên bàn. “Sao anh thức muộn vậy?”

Bretagh cầm nửa miếng sandwich lên rồi cắn một miếng, vừa nhai vừa thở dài. “Anh đang tìm giải pháp tối ưu nhất để mở đường biên.”

Torin gật gù: “Mấy trưởng lão vẫn kiên quyết giữ quan điểm của mình, cứ như kiểu bọn họ rút thăm xem ai phải cố chấp với ý kiến nào ấy.”

Bretagh chớp mắt nhìn anh: “Em dự buổi họp lần trước à?”

Torin hơi nghiêng đầu: “Tất nhiên rồi, lúc nào em chẳng tham dự.”

Bretagh nhìn Torin chằm chằm, cắn thêm miếng bánh nữa: “Lúc nào cũng tham dự? Được bao lâu rồi?”

“Bét nhất cũng phải từ năm ngoái.” Torin đáp. “Ngay sau khi bắt đầu làm việc lại ấy. Em cũng nghĩ là anh không phát hiện ra đâu, vì em cố tình giấu anh mà.” Đây là điều dễ hiểu, Bretagh không thể nhìn thấy anh lẻn vào sảnh nghị sự được, nhưng Torin lại cảm thấy hơi thất vọng vì điều đó.

“Nhưng mà nó…” Bretagh khẽ cười. “Em không thấy cái này chán chết à? Em còn trẻ mà, thay vì ngồi nghe mấy lão già bàn về chính sách các kiểu thì em có thể ra ngoài làm gì đó vui hơn. Anh biết là em thích chơi thể thao…”

Torin nhe răng cười và ngoạm thêm một miếng lê. “Em còn trẻ nên vẫn còn sức để nghe mấy lão già bàn luận chính sách, và cả chơi thể thao nữa.” Anh hơi ghé lại gần Bretagh. Anh muốn chạm vào hắn, muốn đặt tay lên tay hắn để giúp hắn yên lòng, muốn làm mọi thứ miễn sao tạo ra sợi dây liên kết giữa hai người, nhưng họ… lại chẳng có những hành động như vậy. Số lần Bretagh chạm vào anh chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay, và anh thậm chí còn ghi lại những lần đó trong nhật ký của mình.

“Vậy hả.” Bretagh đáp. “Tại anh nên em mới phải tiếp xúc với cái này từ bé, nên giờ mới thành ra kỳ lạ như vậy.”

“Nếu em không muốn thì em đã chẳng làm thế.” Torin mỉm cười, nhưng ánh mắt nhìn Bretagh lại rất kiên định. Anh cúi xuống nhìn chỗ giấy tờ, lướt ánh mắt qua mấy bản kiến nghị. “Muốn em nêu ý kiến của mình không?” Anh dò hỏi, chờ mong nhận được nụ cười ấm áp của Bretagh, và nếu được thì cả một cái xoa đầu nữa.

“Có chứ.” Bretagh dịu dàng đáp. “Có khi anh nên dành thời gian để nghe em nhiều hơn.”

Torin chỉ mong ánh đèn dịu nhẹ kia che được gò má ửng hồng của mình khi Bretagh nói câu đấy. Theo thời gian trưởng thành, mặt anh đã không còn dễ bị đỏ lựng như trái cà chua mỗi khi thấy kích thích nữa, nhưng cũng chưa hắn là hết hoàn toàn. “À ừ.” Anh cố trấn tĩnh lại và nhìn xuống bàn. Torin cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Bretagh đang dõi theo mình, khiến anh cảm giác như dòng điện trong chiếc đèn kia chẳng khác gì ngọn lửa đang dần thiêu đốt cơ thể anh.

“Tộc chủ nói đi.” Giọng nói của Bretagh lại bắt đầu trở nên xa cách, xa cách theo kiểu hắn như người chú thân thiện đang nói chuyện chứ không phải là chồng của Torin nữa. Torin không thích thế, và anh sẽ không để yên như vậy lúc này.

“Đầu tiên là loại luôn kiến nghị của trưởng lão Padrain, mà chắc không cần em nói anh cũng biết rồi.” Torin tìm bản kiến nghị đó trên bàn. “Thắt chặt kiểm soát biên giới chưa đủ để, mẹ nó, ông ta nói gì ấy nhỉ? Chưa đủ để cho thế giới thấy chúng ta không cần họ đến mức nào? Nhảm cứt hết sức. Xin lỗi nếu em nói hơi quá.”

“Không, không sao đâu.” Bretagh đáp, cầm lấy bản kiến nghị trên tay Torin rồi gập đôi lại, đặt sang góc xa trên bàn thay vì vò nát và vứt vào sọt rác.

“Padrain nhát gan bỏ xừ, ông ta lúc nào cũng sợ thay đổi, chỉ muốn được thảnh thơi cho qua ngày, tới khi nào nghỉ hưu thì trốn đến đảo phía Nam để sống nhàn hạ bằng lương hưu thôi.” Bretagh khẽ cười khi nghe Torin nói vậy, nụ cười thoáng vẻ ngạc nhiên. Torin không dám ngẩng lên nhìn hắn: anh đang cố gắng tập trung hết sức có thể. Cái nhìn chằm chằm của hắn khiến anh căng thẳng tới mức toát cả mồ hôi.

“Trưởng lão Nilagh thì khá sáng suốt, nhưng lại hơi nóng vội.” Torin lướt nhìn nét bút sắc sảo trên tờ kiến nghị của cô. “Dù có áp đặt quy chế mậu dịch, nhưng nếu cùng một lúc khai thông tất cả các con đường thông thương thì sẽ gây ra hỗn loạn.” Anh đánh liều ngước lên nhìn Bretagh. “Mấy điều em nói chắc anh cũng biết hết rồi.”

“Cứ nói tiếp đi.” Bretagh động viên. Torin có cảm giác như tim mình đang chạy lộn xuống bụng, vừa căng thẳng vừa phấn khích khi nghe những lời đó.

“Theo em thì mình nên cho thông thương ngay bây giờ.” Torin tiếp tục nói. “Thần dân của Cửu Đảo có thể tự do đi lại và vận chuyển hàng hóa, tất nhiên sẽ phải tuân thủ điều luật hợp lý để đảm bảo an toàn cũng như đóng lượng thuế hợp lý. Tuy nhiên chúng ta sẽ áp hạn ngạch đối với cá nhân và tổ chức từ bên ngoài đến đây, nhưng!” Anh nhìn lên Bretagh, ngón trỏ bật lên khi say sưa nói về kiến nghị của mình. Bretagh thoáng kinh ngạc, nhưng ánh mắt lại sáng bừng. “Hạn ngạch sẽ không cố định như trong đề xuất của trưởng lão Eoin. Mỗi năm chúng ta sẽ tăng thêm hạn ngạch, có thể là theo số mũ, em chưa nghiên cứu con số cụ thể, nhưng… Ban đầu quy mô sẽ nhỏ, dần dần trong vài năm sẽ tăng thêm lượng người nhập cư và mậu dịch.” Anh hít nhanh một hơi rồi nói tiếp. “Lý tưởng nhất là cho đạt đỉnh vào… để xem nào, lễ Hợp nhất lần thứ năm? Có thể hơi kiểu cách nhưng em nghĩ là người dân sẽ đồng tình thôi.” Torin chậm rãi thở ra, khẽ run rẩy ngước nhìn Bretagh. “Thế nào? Nghe có ngu ngốc quá không?”

Bretagh phì cười, tỏ ra ngạc nhiên: “Ngu ngốc? Trời ạ, Torin, cái đó…” Hắn nhẹ lắc đầu. Torin thoáng thấy nụ cười chưa từng xuất hiện trên mặt hắn bao giờ, và nụ cười đó khiến trái tim anh vọt lên cổ họng. “Em quá xuất sắc. Tên vua già nua ngồi trên ngai vàng này còn rối trí chưa biết phải làm thế nào, vậy mà em đã tự tìm ra giải pháp đâu ra đấy rồi. Đáng lẽ em nên lên nắm quyền chứ không phải anh.”

“Không không.” Torin đỏ bừng mặt quay đi chỗ khác. “Người dân muốn anh là người cầm quyền mà. Anh là con trai… là người đàn ông có đức có tài, việc anh lên ngôi vua rất có ý nghĩa với họ.”

“Chắc chắn là không tài giỏi bằng em.” Nụ cười của Bretagh vẫn nguyên trên môi khi nhìn anh, nụ cười dịu dàng và chỉ dành riêng cho Torin mà thôi. Hắn cầm chiếc bút trên bàn rồi gõ nhẹ lên đốt xương ngón tay Torin. “Giờ mình đi ngủ thôi. Mai em viết hẳn một bản kiến nghị hoàn chỉnh cho anh.”

“Đề tên anh vào cũng được.” Torin đáp, muốn cười nhưng vẫn cố kìm lại. “Em không phật ý đâu.”

“Không làm thế được.” Bretagh từ chối. “Phải để mọi người biết em thông minh thế nào chứ.” Giọng của hắn trầm thấp và nhẹ nhàng, ánh mắt vẫn dán chặt lên người Torin. _Anh ấy đang ghé sát lại gần ư?_

“Thật ra thì,” Torin sờ sờ má, “em chỉ muốn một mình anh biết chuyện này thôi.”

Bretagh khẽ thở dài: “Để xem thế nào.” Hắn gõ bút lên đĩa của Torin, trên đó vẫn còn một nửa miếng bánh chưa động đến. Tiếng động khiến Torin ngồi thẳng dậy. Anh mới là người ghé lại gần chứ không phải Bretagh. “Em ăn xong rồi thì đi ngủ đi. Phải ngủ ngon thì đầu óc mới tỉnh táo được.”

Torin khẽ cười, đưa tay vuốt vuốt khuôn mặt đang đỏ tưng bừng của mình. “Anh cũng thế. Đầu anh bự hơn nên phải nghỉ ngơi nhiều hơn em.”

Khi hai người chia tay ở hành lang để về phòng ngủ riêng của mình, Bretagh đặt tay lên lưng Torin trong thoáng chốc.

—

_Năm 346 AL_

Lễ hội ăn mừng ngày Hợp nhất đã kết thúc viên mãn, cuộc sống dần quay trở lại vòng xoay vui buồn thường nhật. Kể từ khi tuần làm việc mới bắt đầu, không một trưởng lão nào có ý kiến gì về việc phân phối thuế hay mức bội chi ngân sách cả, và Bretagh chẳng thấy bất ngờ chút nào. Đàn ông như Eoin và Cauligh lúc nào cũng thích bới móc để chỉ trích phàn nàn. Muốn soi mói thì họ nên chuyển sang làm nghề khác thì hơn.

Bretagh hít căng lồng ngực bầu không khí trong lành sau buổi nghị sự dài với trưởng lão Nilagh. Cô là người rất thông minh, và là một trong những trưởng lão trẻ tuổi nhất. Dù kém hắn một tuổi nhưng cô luôn hết mình vì dân chúng, và chính điều đó đã thôi thúc cô trình bày tỉ mỉ suy nghĩ của mình về chính sách quốc gia hiện tại với đức vua.

Bretagh không muốn thừa nhận mình thường xuyên khao khát dẹp bỏ chế độ quân chủ này đến mức nào. Đây là ước ao mãnh liệt nhất của hắn sau trận chiến. Kẻ Bạo chúa đã bị tiêu diệt, vậy thì còn duy trì chế độ này làm gì nữa? Nhưng Robard cùng người con trai Torin của ông đã thuyết phục hắn rằng dân chúng cực kỳ quý mến hắn, dù chẳng rõ vì lý do gì. Hắn chính là minh chứng cho sự thật rằng không phải ai mang dòng máu ấy cũng sẽ là kẻ tàn bạo, Robard đã nói vậy với hắn. Dòng máu dù tanh đến mấy cũng có thể sản sinh một vị vua anh minh, một người đàn ông tài đức.

Đó là những lời mà vị vua hiền Bobby, tộc chủ của Nam Đảo, đã nói với Bretagh trước khi trao lại con trai mình cho hắn trong buổi lễ kết hôn. Ông là người kế thừa tước vị của bộ tộc, một tước vị đã sớm bị quên lãng khi những vùng xa xôi của đất nước còn chưa chịu ảnh hưởng từ sự suy tàn của bốn Hoàng đảo. Tước vị ấy chỉ còn là dấu ấn của quá khứ, cho tới khi tổ tiên của Bạo Chúa thống nhất các đảo, để rồi lại vuột mất khỏi tay. Nhưng Bạo Chúa vẫn là Bạo Chúa, và ông phải hoàn thành sứ mệnh của mình.

Giờ thì Nam Đảo cũng đã thuộc về quốc gia hưng thịnh của Bretagh như những đảo khác. Bobby đã trở về với những khu vườn của mình ở đảo cực Nam, còn con trai ông thì đang sống ở cung điện tọa lạc tại thủ đô. Một thời đại hoàng kim, hòa bình và công bằng đã mở ra trên khắp các quần đảo lửng lơ trên không.

Sau khi áp dụng chính sách về biên giới do Torin đề ra, dân chúng đều rất vui sướng, các trưởng lão thì vẫn khó chịu nhưng cũng đành chấp nhận, còn việc thông thương thì cực kỳ phát triển. Bretagh chỉ mong những điều ấy có thể làm dịu tâm trí mình. Khi không bận việc triều chính, hắn thường đi dạo trong những đại sảnh của cung điện, vòng quanh những ngọn tháp vươn cao tới tận đỉnh trời. Ở nơi ấy, không khí loãng đến mức có thể khiến một người đàn ông phải ngạt thở. Biết bao người thuộc thế hệ trước đã phải bỏ mạng khi xây dựng lên những ngọn tháp ấy, và Bretagh luôn dành thời gian leo lên đó để tưởng nhớ công lao của họ.

Sau khi leo xong một ngọn tháp, Bretagh quay xuống và đi qua dãy phòng kín đáo hơn trong cung điện. Hắn chợt dừng bước trước khung cảnh vừa bắt gặp, khung cảnh ấy đã quá đỗi quen thuộc, nhưng vẫn khiến hắn đứng yên tại chỗ như bị dính chân xuống sàn.

Đó là góc phòng có cửa sổ rộng hướng ra phía có bầu trời và địa cầu nơi xa, bên dưới còn đặt ghế nệm để ai cũng có thể ngồi đó thư giãn. Thi thoảng khi thấy hầu gái ngồi đó thì thầm chuyện trò với nhau, Bretagh lại cúi đầu chào và nhận lại những nụ cười rạng rỡ từ họ. Ngay đến đầu bếp và trưởng lão cũng có thể ngồi đó ngắm nhìn vẻ đẹp của Cửu Đảo.

Nhưng giờ, người mà Bretagh nhìn thấy ở góc đó không phải là đầu bếp, hầu gái, trưởng lão hay bất cứ ai khác, mà là Torin.

Anh đang thiếp ngủ trên chiếc ghế nệm, đầu nửa gác lên gối. Một chân anh co trên ghế, chân còn lại duỗi thẳng xuống sàn. Trên ngực anh là một quyển sách đang mở - hẳn anh chỉ định chợp mắt một lúc khi đang đọc dở nhưng lại ngủ thiếp đi mất. Bretagh tiến lại gần để xem tên sách: hiển nhiên không phải tiểu thuyết, mà lại là một cuốn sách khác về lịch sử quan hệ thương mại. Cuốn sách này do chính hắn cho nhập từ một quốc gia dưới mặt đất. Bretagh thầm cười giễu bản thân, nếu là hắn, chắc chắn hắn sẽ ngủ gục sau khi đọc được hai trang. Nhưng bằng lòng nhiệt huyết với vấn đề quốc gia, cậu bé ấy đã đọc được tới nửa cuốn trước khi ngủ say.

Nhưng em ấy đâu còn bé nữa? Năm nay em ấy sẽ tròn hai mươi, và Bretagh vẫn nhớ, hai mươi chính là cái tuổi mà hắn gặp Torin lần đầu. Khi ngắm nhìn Torin say giấc, Bretagh mới chợt nhận ra thời gian trôi qua nhanh thế nào.

Suốt bấy lâu nay hắn cứ nghĩ tóc của Torin có màu vàng. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ hồi bé anh có mái tóc gần như ngả trắng, nhưng đã dần sậm màu theo tháng năm, và giờ thì đen gần bằng tóc của hắn, ngoại trừ vài chỗ vẫn sáng bừng dưới ánh nắng. Tia nắng chiếu rọi qua cửa sổ, nhuộm vàng cả cơ thể anh, sưởi ấm làn da và soi rõ chiếc cằm sắc nét lún phún râu của anh. Anh từng là cậu bé mũm mĩm với cái cằm hây đỏ, nhưng giờ đôi chân anh đã dài hơn, bờ vai cũng rộng hơn nhiều. Trước mặt hắn, anh chẳng còn là cậu bé nữa, mà là một người đàn ông.

 _Thánh thần ơi, em ấy đẹp quá._ Bretagh thầm nghĩ. Hắn ngắm nhìn Torin thêm một chốc, sau đó quay lại tòa tháp để leo lên và xuống thêm lần nữa.

—

_Năm 344 AL_

Torin thường không quá tin vào những điều hiển nhiên, bởi anh thừa hiểu có rất nhiều biến số và lý do khiến kết quả không như dự tính. Qua nhiều kế hoạch đổ bể, anh đã dần biết nghĩ thực tế hơn mỗi khi chờ mong điều gì đó. Điều ấy thật sự đã khắc sâu vào tâm trí anh, nhưng vẫn không thể ngăn anh hồi hộp khi nghĩ tới năm trọng đại này.

Năm nay anh tròn 18 tuổi, tức độ tuổi trưởng thành theo pháp luật, dù rằng anh thấy mình trưởng thành từ lâu rồi, từ khi anh không còn phải ngồi cuối sảnh nghị sự, và tiếng nói của anh đã được những người già hơn anh vài chục tuổi lắng nghe. Nhưng được chính thức trở thành người lớn vẫn vui hơn nhiều. Nếu giờ anh vẫn sống cùng cha ở đảo phía Nam, hẳn họ sẽ ăn mừng ngày anh bước vào thế giới của đàn ông với những chai whiskey, vài bài hát tục tĩu, cùng những lời mời nhảy múa bên đống lửa từ đủ loại người.

Nhưng giờ Torin đã là một hoàng tử sống ở thủ phủ, nên cách tổ chức tiệc mừng có hơi khác một chút. Bretagh đã lên kế hoạch suốt mấy tuần nay, có mấy đêm hắn còn xua Torin ra khỏi phòng làm việc của mình, miệng nở nụ cười ấm áp, tay lướt nhẹ qua vai anh, thậm chí có lần hắn còn nháy mắt với anh nữa chứ! Dù Bretagh có biến ngày sinh nhật của anh thành ngày lễ quốc gia và tổ chức diễu hành cho anh, thì cũng chẳng bằng một thoáng nhếch môi và nháy mắt đủ để Torin ngây ngất cả năm kia.

Tuy đây chưa phải ngày lễ toàn quốc, nhưng Torin vẫn là nhân vật được nhiều người dân biết đến, tới mức có nhiều cửa hàng còn bán ảnh chụp và tờ gấp viết về cuộc đời anh, tất nhiên độ chính xác cũng không hề thống nhất. Anh là hoàng tử của người dân, vốn dĩ mục đích của cuộc liên hôn với Bretagh là vậy. Không ai nghỉ việc để ăn mừng sinh nhật của hoàng từ Torin hôm nay cả, nhưng anh biết chắc chắn tối nay sẽ có tiệc chúc mừng. Giả như có bắt gặp sách ảnh của mình trên bàn của Bretagh, thì anh cũng chỉ cho rằng đó là lợi ích của việc được nhiều người yêu mến mà thôi.

Bretagh dẹp hết công việc qua một bên để lo cho dịp này. Nếu là những ngày lễ khác, hắn thường sẽ tìm cách để lo liệu công việc, nhưng lần này… điều duy nhất khiến hắn trăn trở là phải làm sao để Torin thấy mình đặc biệt và được trân quý. Ấy vậy hắn vẫn tỏ ra hết sức tự nhiên, chỉ thi thoảng hỏi xem Torin thích ăn gì, thích xem ai biểu diễn, muốn gặp ngôi sao thể thao nào. Torin cũng trả lời rất bình thường, dù rằng ánh mắt của hai người đều cho thấy Bretagh chẳng lừa được ai.

Điều khiến anh dám khẳng định rằng năm nay sẽ đặc biệt hơn cả chính là việc Bretagh cử thợ may riêng của hắn tới để làm bộ âu phục cho anh.

“Quần bó là mốt thời nay đấy ạ.” Thợ may vừa nói vừa đo chân của Torin. “Người có muốn mặc không ạ?”

“Là mốt mà nhỉ?” Torin cười đáp. “Liệu bệ hạ có thích vậy không? Hợp mốt ấy?”

“Ừm…” Thợ may ghi lại số đo. “Hẳn là có đấy ạ.” Anh ta đứng dậy để đo phần thân của Torin. “Đức vua có nói muốn Người mặc màu xanh dương.”

“Vậy à?” Torin hỏi, hít vào một hơi khiến thước đo nới ra một chút.

“Bảo là hợp với Người.” Thợ may đáp.

“Thế thì chọn màu xanh dương đi.” Torin nói. Sau đấy anh phải để đầu óc của mình nghiền ngẫm quy định an toàn khi khai thác đá nam để quên đi cái quần đang bó chặt lại.

Thế là Torin mặc bộ đồ mà Bretagh muốn anh mặc, chính là bộ đồ màu xanh dương làm nổi bật màu mắt anh, trong suốt lúc ăn uống và cười đùa vui vẻ với những người Torin quý trong cung điện. Sứ thần Herret tán tỉnh anh suốt cả tối, dường như cứ mỗi lần Torin liếc sang nhìn, cúc áo anh ta lại được cởi ra thêm một chiếc. Nhưng Torin nào có để tâm đến chuyện đó. Trong lúc Torin kể chuyện chọc cười đám bạn xung quanh, Bretagh luôn dõi theo anh với ánh mắt sáng ngời. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến gương mặt anh ửng hồng hơn bình thường.

Khi tiệc đã tàn, chén đĩa đã được dọn đi, mọi người trở về phòng và nhà của mình (vài người còn đi theo cặp), Torin và Bretagh cùng đứng sát nhau ở lối đi. Đầu Torin lâng lâng vì rượu, nhưng khi Bretagh đặt tay lên bắp tay anh, anh chợt tỉnh táo như thể vừa hít vào luồng khí mát lạnh.

“Tối nay tộc chủ có vui không?” Giọng Bretagh trầm và ngọt như mật ong, hệt màu mắt của hắn.

“Có chứ.” Torin hơi ghé lại gần để được chạm nhiều hơn. “Anh rất biết cách làm người ta thấy được trân trọng.”

“Vì anh cố gắng mà.” Bretagh đáp, hai tay lướt lên vai Torin và khẽ nắm chặt. Torin chỉ muốn đôi tay to khỏe ấy chạm lên khắp cơ thể mình, cả ngoài lẫn trong. “Em xứng đáng được vậy.”

“Vì em cố gắng mà.” Torin không nén nổi chút run rẩy trong giọng nói. _Mình và anh ấy đã từng đứng sát nhau thế này chưa nhỉ? Bretagh đã từng chạm vào người mình lâu đến vậy chưa nhỉ?_ Torin không thể dời mắt khỏi nụ cười trên khóe môi Bretagh, nụ cười mà anh biết chỉ thuộc về riêng anh.

“Em làm tốt lắm.” Bretagh nói. “Anh tự hào về em, Torin. Giờ em đã là người đàn ông chững chạc.” Hắn buông tay khỏi vai anh, một tay đưa lên xoa đầu Torin rồi lùi ra sau. “Thôi em đi đi. Đêm hãy còn dài với người trẻ như em. Đừng để ông già này làm em không được hưởng thêm niềm vui.”

“A?” Torin ngơ ngác như vừa bị dội gáo nước lạnh. Bretagh lại đứng cách xa hơn, hai tay đút túi quần, miệng nở nụ cười hiền lành. “À vâng, không phải thế đâu... À nhầm, em sẽ làm vậy. Em…”

Bretagh khẽ cúi người chào rồi xoay người bỏ đi, sau đó còn nhìn lại anh thêm lần nữa. “Sinh nhật vui vẻ, tộc chủ.” 

Torin nhắm mắt, chậm chạp hít vào năm lần, cố gắng làm rõ xem chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Mắt anh có cảm giác nóng rực, khiến anh phải nhắm nghiền mắt lại. Trên đời này đâu có gì là chắc chắn. Sao anh vẫn cứ dại khờ đến vậy cơ chứ?

Trở gót, anh đi dọc hành lang tới khi tìm thấy cửa phòng của sứ thần Herret. Gõ ba tiếng, cửa đã mở.

“Chưa ngủ chứ?” Torin hỏi. Áo của Herret đã chẳng còn cài cúc, khóe miệng anh ta dần nhếch lên thành nụ cười. Trên tay anh ta là một ly rượu, tuy rằng bàn tay cũng to, nhưng ngón tay lại dài và khẳng khiu, nào có mạnh mẽ như Bretagh. Nhưng giờ chẳng quan trọng nữa. “Tôi vào được không?”

“Tưởng cậu không tới.” Herret đáp lại và tránh ra cho Torin vào.

—

_Năm 346 AL_

“Mẹ nó!” Bretagh lao lên khỏi làn nước lạnh giá, hít sâu một hơi rồi lại lặn xuống. Nước hồ lạnh buốt nên trong suốt, tới mức Bretagh có thể nhìn thấy đáy khi lặn xuống sâu hơn, cho tới khi phổi hắn kêu gào đòi dưỡng khí. Hắn thở ra khiến từng làn bọt nước nổi lên, sau đó lại lao lên mặt nước và chửi thề thêm câu nữa.

 _Giờ em ấy đã trưởng thành._ Ý nghĩ ấy cứ ám vào đầu hắn, mặc cho bao lần hắn nhảy xuống nước. Có lẽ hắn sẽ phải lao xuống thêm lần nữa.

Bretagh tiến vào bờ rồi chống tay để lên khỏi mặt nước. Nước sông hồ ở Cửu Đảo đều lạnh buốt, lúc nào cũng lạnh hơn không khí xung quanh. Bretagh vừa run vừa đi dọc hồ mờ sương, lên tới vách núi gần đó.

“Thôi đi, cái đồ già khú này.” Hắn lẩm bẩm rồi lại lao xuống nước. Khi trồi lên để hít thở, suy nghĩ đầu tiên của hắn là: Em ấy là hôn phu của mình cơ mà. Mình có quyền đó.

Hiển nhiên nghĩ vậy cũng chẳng ích gì. Hắn phải tìm cách khác. Bretagh lên bờ và lau khô người. Mặc xong quần áo hắn vẫn còn run, nên để làm ấm người, hắn bèn chọn cách chạy bộ về cung điện. Hắn dậm nhảy một lúc rồi bắt đầu chạy trên nền đá mọc cỏ.

Có những khoảng ngắn khi đầu óc tỉnh táo, hắn cảm nhận được tiết tấu của cơ thể, tiếng tim đập bên tai, tiếng chân nện xuống mặt đất. Nhưng cũng thứ tiếng ấy, hắn nhớ đã nghe thấy cách đây không lâu, khi đi qua phòng của Torin một chiều nọ và nghe được tiếng khung giường rung lên không lẫn vào đâu được. Hắn đã nán lại một lúc, Bretagh xấu hổ nhớ lại. Hắn chẳng thể viện ra cái cớ nào để biện bạch cho hành động lúc ấy: hắn đứng trước cửa phòng Torin và lắng nghe cho tới khi tiếng cười của sứ thần Herret vọng ra.

 _Quẳng luôn thằng cha ấy xuống vách đảo cho xong,_ Bretagh thầm nghĩ rồi ép mình chạy nhanh hơn.

Khi về đến cung điện, người hắn đã nóng rực lên tới mức ướt nhẹp mồ hôi như vừa ra khỏi hồ nước. Hắn lảng tránh khi người làm trong cung điện lo lắng hỏi han, chỉ lẳng lặng quay về phòng mình. Giờ với họ trông hắn thế nào nhỉ, cả người đỏ rực, mặt thì hầm hầm, toàn thân nhễ nhại mồ hôi? Hệt như quái thú hay con bò mộng đang điên tiết vậy. Những người làm lớn tuổi hắn sẽ thấy hình ảnh này quen thuộc, và hắn thật sự ghét ý nghĩ này.

Bretagh nhốt mình trong phòng, mở nước nóng hết cỡ vào bồn tắm. Torin là người đàn ông tốt biết bao. Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, anh đã như vậy, và vẫn luôn là người tuyệt vời nhất trong mắt Bretagh. Bretagh từng bị trục xuất, bơ vơ lạc lối, phải tìm cách kết đồng minh với những người chỉ mới tháng trước vẫn còn là kẻ thù của mình. Và rồi người ấy xuất hiện với nụ cười cùng vẻ chân thành và trái tim luôn rộng mở với hắn. Torin là người đầu tiên đối xử tốt với hắn mà chẳng hề thắc mắc hay kỳ vọng bất cứ điều gì, vậy mà hắn đã đền đáp thế nào? Bằng cách cướp đi tuổi thơ của anh.

Đáng lẽ hắn nên vứt vương miện xuống vực thẳm khi lão vua tiền triều chết, rồi nhảy xuống theo.

“Thôi nào, thôi.” Hắn lẩm bẩm. Giọng hắn tựa như giọng Torin đang thì thầm bên tai vậy. Torin, người bên cạnh hắn những khi u uất, người lắng nghe những khi hắn sầu muộn và khổ sở không thể diễn tả nổi. Torin, người hiểu rằng đôi khi không cần phải nói hay hỏi xem hắn gặp chuyện gì, chỉ cần ở bên hắn là đủ.

Bretagh vặn vòi nước lạnh để nước trong bồn bớt nghi ngút và giảm độ nóng đến thiêu da cháy thịt kia. Hắn lột bỏ quần áo rồi nhấn mình vào nước, khẽ rên lên khi nước nóng khiến cơ bắp đang căng cứng vì lạnh và quá sức được thả lỏng. Đã bao nhiêu lần Torin khuyên hắn đi tắm để trút bỏ lo toan rồi? Nhiều không đếm xuể, và lần nào anh cũng đúng. Torin rực rỡ đến thế, vậy mà phải ở bên cạnh chăm sóc cho một kẻ thú vật không xứng đáng như hắn.

Bretagh vã nước trong bồn tắm lên mặt, làm đi làm lại để xua đuổi cơn đau đầu chớm tới. Hắn không xứng với Torin, còn Torin đáng được hưởng nhiều thứ tốt đẹp hơn là phải dính lấy hắn. Hai người đến với nhau vì lợi ích dân tộc. Bretagh chỉ ước mình biết cách biến bản thân xứng đáng với Torin mà thôi.

 _Phải chi mình xứng với em ấy._ Hắn thầm nghĩ rồi rên lên chán nản, đặng ngụp lặn xuống làn nước cho tới khi hơi nóng che phủ cả đầu.

—

_Năm 346 AL_

Phải thú thật là Torin tự thấy khá hài lòng về bản thân trong bàn tiệc tối nay. Anh ăn rất đúng mực, uống đủ số rượu cần uống và thể hiện khí chất quyến rũ tới mức đến Cauligh cũng phải cười. Đêm qua anh cũng đã được Herret “phục vụ” đầy đủ nên hôm nay không cần phải ở cùng hắn, và chuyện này lúc nào cũng khiến anh vui vẻ. Tuy tên sứ thần đó là bạn giường thú vị, nhưng khi tiếp xúc trò chuyện lại rất nhạt nhẽo. Lúc nào lông mày của anh ta cũng làm cái trò đó.

Anh ngồi cạnh Bretagh cả tối, cảm thấy cả người rạo rực hệt như bong bóng trong ly rượu vang sủi tăm. Cứ mỗi khi dời ánh mắt khỏi người đang nói chuyện cùng mình, anh lại thấy Bretagh đang chăm chú dõi theo anh, trên miệng vẫn là nụ cười ấy. Torin luôn thấy đó là nụ cười chỉ thuộc về riêng mình, dẫu rằng có biết bao người đang ở trong căn phòng này. Dù có ai thấy nó, anh cũng chẳng quan tâm.

Khi bữa tiệc kết thúc, Torin đang trên đường về phòng của mình thì chợt nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trên thảm ngay đằng sau. Những bước chân không thể nhầm vào đâu được. Anh dừng lại và nhìn qua vai, cười với Bretagh. “Bệ hạ.”

“Tộc chủ.” Bretagh đáp lại và sóng vai cùng anh. _Anh ấy phải đến chỗ nào phía này chăng?_ Torin chẳng quan tâm: được đi cạnh hôn phu của mình là vui lắm rồi. “Tối nay em được đấy.”

“Vậy sao?” Torin đáp. “Hy vọng ‘được’ mang nghĩa tốt.”

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Bretagh nói. “Em lúc nào cũng giỏi cả.”

“Không phải lúc nào cũng thế.” Torin hơi dừng lại, quay sang cười khì với Bretagh. “Vì đôi khi em quá giỏi ấy chứ.”

Bretagh phì cười, tiếng cười dịu dàng pha chút ngẩn ngơ. Hắn lại nở nụ cười ấy với Torin rồi đột nhiên đưa tay nâng má anh lên.

“Đôi khi em đúng là vậy.” Tay hắn to và ấm áp, những ngón tay cọ lên chỗ râu trên quai hàm của anh. _Chính là lúc này sao?_ Anh chỉ nghĩ được vậy. _Cuối cùng cũng tới rồi ư?_

“Đôi khi,” Torin gắng nuốt nước bọt vì câu từ dần khó thốt ra hơn, bởi Bretagh đang chăm chú nhìn anh với ánh nhìn dần nóng rực, “đôi khi em còn là nhất ấy chứ.”

“Đúng là thế.” Bretagh đáp, ngón cái lướt qua gò má anh. “Ngày nào anh cũng ngạc nhiên khi thấy em giỏi đến vậy. Giỏi hơn nhiều gã đàn ông gấp đôi tuổi em nữa.” Hắn khẽ cười, giọng cười trầm thấp và khàn khàn. “Chắc chắn còn giỏi hơn chồng em.”

Torin không nén được mà khẽ thở hắt ra. Trong trí nhớ rõ nét của anh, Bretagh chưa bao giờ tự gọi mình như vậy. Dù rằng đó là sự thật, dù rằng họ luôn đeo nhẫn để chứng minh điều đó, hắn vẫn không hề nói ra. Torin hít một hơi. “Chồng em tốt mà.”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Ánh mắt của Bretagh gắn chặt lên môi Torin. “Chồng em còn có thể tốt hơn thế.”

Torin đặt tay lên cánh tay Bretagh, kéo hắn gần mình hơn, chẳng muốn mất đi khoảnh khắc họ chạm nhau vào lúc này như lần hụt trước. “Em cũng nghĩ vậy.” Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Bretagh. “Anh có muốn làm người chồng tốt hơn của em không?”

Bretagh nặng nề hít vào, cất giọng trả lời như thể đang thú nhận bí mật đã giữ từ lâu. “Có.”

“Anh sẽ làm chứ?” Hơi thở của Torin đã loạn nhịp, giọng nói trở nên run rẩy. Anh nắm lấy tay Bretagh, đặt lên má mình, ngước mắt nhìn hắn, hỏi với giọng không dám tin mình sắp nhận được thứ hằng ao ước. _Giây phút này cuối cùng cũng tới rồi ư?_

“Ừ.” Bretagh khẽ thở ra, hai tay nâng mặt Torin lên rồi cúi xuống đặt môi mình lên môi anh.

Trong thoáng chốc, Torin ngỡ ngàng tới ngây dại, không dám tin cuối cùng cũng tới lúc này, thầm tiếc mình không thể mãi mãi ghi nhớ từng giây của khoảnh khắc ấy. Anh run rẩy thở ra và khẽ rên rỉ, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đáp lại nụ hôn của Bretagh như anh hằng tưởng tượng.

Và rồi Bretagh tách ra. Torin thoáng nghĩ hắn làm vậy là để thì thầm những lời ngọt ngào, hay để hôn lên những nơi khác trên gương mặt anh. Nhưng hắn lại lùi hẳn ra sau, khẽ lắc đầu. “Anh xin lỗi.” Giọng hắn khản đặc. “Torin, xin hãy tha thứ cho anh.”

“Tha thứ… gì cơ?” Torin hỏi, lòng vẫn chộn rộn và say men tình, nhưng thoáng bối rối sợ mình đã làm hỏng khoảnh khắc này. “Có gì mà phải… Ơ kìa!”

Bretagh đã quay người bỏ đi về phía phòng của mình, nhưng vẫn dừng lại khi nghe Torin nói vậy. Hắn quay lại nhìn anh, đầu cúi xuống, tay nắm chặt lại. “Em từ chối anh lúc nào cũng được. Xin em chớ nghĩ mình không thể làm vậy. Anh xin lỗi. Anh đã hiểu nhầm hành động của em tối nay. Mong em tha thứ cho anh.”

Torin nhìn hắn chằm chằm, miệng há hốc cho tới khi Bretagh bắt đầu xoay người bỏ đi ngay sau đó. Anh lắc mạnh đầu để tỉnh táo, thốt lên câu duy nhất anh có thể nói ra. “Đồ ngốc!”

Bretagh khựng lại, chớp mắt nhìn anh. “Em nói gì cơ?”

Torin day trán và lại lắc đầu: “Anh nghe rõ rồi đấy.” Anh bước về phía cửa rồi mở ra. “Đi vào đây nói chuyện, không đứng ở hành lang nói.”

Bretagh nhìn anh hồi lâu, ánh mắt nghiêm túc như thể sẽ từ chối dù Torin quả quyết muốn hắn vào. Vậy nhưng hắn vẫn cúi đầu và đi vào trong phòng. Torin đi theo sau, đóng cửa và lặp lại. “Đồ ngốc!”

“Em nói sao?” Bretagh hỏi nhưng Torin không muốn nghe nữa. Cơn chộn rộn trong anh dần thành hình, hóa thành cơn giận dữ.

“Không thể tin nổi.” Torin lại đỡ trán. “Anh ngốc nghếch đến vậy sao? Chẳng nhẽ suốt bao lâu nay vấn đề có vậy thôi hả? Rốt cuộc anh cũng đã hôn em…” Torin cắn chặt môi dưới, bực bội nhớ lại đôi môi mềm mại của Bretagh. “Thế mà anh lại nghĩ em không muốn vậy? Đùa em à?”

“Em sợ anh tới mức run lên mà.” Bretagh khẽ nói với vẻ xấu hổ.

Torin rên lên và bưng mặt. Anh không muốn để Bretagh thấy đôi má đỏ bừng của mình. “Em run vì sướng mà Bretagh! Vì cuối cùng anh cũng trao em thứ em khao khát… suốt bấy lâu nay.”

Bretagh cau mày và lắc đầu. “Em quen anh từ hồi lên sáu, nên em chỉ coi anh như anh trai, có thể còn là ông chú dở người nữa…” Hắn nói như muốn thuyết phục cả hai. “Cuộc liên hôn này không cần thiết phải có những điều như thế. Em không bao giờ bắt buộc phải…”

Torin ngẩng lên nhìn trần nhà và thở dài não nề. “Em yêu anh, đồ ngốc này nữa!” Anh nhắm nghiền mắt lại, không thể ngờ câu nói ấy lại khiến anh đau lòng đến vậy. “Em yêu anh từ rất lâu rồi, vậy mà anh chẳng hề nhận ra. Em cứ nghĩ…”

“Sao?” Bretagh hỏi, nhưng không phải yêu cầu Torin nói hết, mà vì hắn thắc mắc. “Sao cơ?”

“Em cứ nghĩ là anh đang chờ đợi.” Torin vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt khi nói, cố gắng kiềm chế không cho giọng mình đanh lại. “Trời ạ, hóa ra em mới là đứa ngốc. Anh không biết gì cả sao? Thật sự luôn?” Từng lời anh nói nghe thật thảm hại và non nớt, anh cũng chẳng muốn nói như vậy, nhưng anh cần phải biết sự thật.

“Em…” Bretagh chần chừ, thoáng khựng lại rồi hắng giọng. “Anh biết là hồi trước em có coi anh như… như anh hùng hay gì đó. Dạng kiểu yêu thầm của trẻ con thôi.” Hắn nuốt nước bọt, giọng nói dần khàn hơn. “Em đang hẹn hò với Herret mà.”

“Em chẳng hẹn hò với Herret.” Torin trả lời, cơn giận lấn át nỗi xấu hổ giúp anh mở mắt ra mà không rơi nước mắt. “Herret có sẵn ở đấy, còn em… em chỉ là con người. Em không yêu anh ta, em không yêu ai cả. Em chỉ yêu mình anh thôi.”

Bretagh ngây ra, thất thần, khiến Torin quặn đau khi thấy hắn như vậy. “Em thật sự rất đặc biệt, Torin à. Em rực rỡ đến vậy, và anh trân quý em hơn bất cứ người nào khác trên cõi đời này.” Bretagh nói. Torin chớp mạnh mắt, bởi những lời ấy nghe mới êm tai làm sao, nhưng phần sau của bản nhạc này anh đã đoán được trước. “Nhưng em bị đổi chác cho anh ngay khi còn bé, như vậy không hề công bằng với chút nào. Anh không hề muốn em bị trói buộc cùng con trai của Bạo chúa cả đời thế này.”

“Nếu muốn khác đi thì em đã chẳng để yên như vậy.” Torin đáp. Thấy Bretagh hít vào, anh hiểu là hắn còn nhớ những lần anh từng nói như thế. “Còn anh… anh nói linh tinh gì vậy hả? Trói buộc? Anh nghĩ em dối anh mỗi khi cười với anh, mỗi khi muốn được ở bên anh sao?”

“Không.” Bretagh lại tiến gần tới Torin. Hắn đặt tay lên má anh, nhưng cái chạm lại quá trìu mến. "Anh tin em mà, nhưng vậy không có nghĩa làm thế là đúng đắn."

Torin tuyệt vọng thở dài, dụi má mình vào tay hắn. "Dẫu có thế nào, em vẫn sẽ chọn anh. Dù anh lấy cha em, em cũng vẫn sẽ yêu anh. Dù anh thua trận, dù cha anh vẫn tại vị, tộc em bị đánh bại và phải sống co cụm ở đảo Nam... Em vẫn sẽ yêu anh, Bretagh.” Anh mở mắt. Nước mắt chảy ra thì sao chứ. “Em toả sáng rực rỡ vì được ở bên anh. Bởi em luôn muốn mình rạng rỡ nhất vì anh. Nếu anh không nghĩ em thật lòng nói vậy, thì hẳn anh vẫn coi em như một đứa trẻ.”

Bretagh đặt tay còn lại ra sau gáy Torin rồi kéo anh lại gần để ôm anh vào lòng, hệt như những gì Torin hằng mong mỏi. Thế nhưng cái ôm vẫn quá đỗi dịu dàng, vẫn có gì không ổn. “Em nói đúng.” Hắn nhẹ nhàng đáp. Torin cảm nhận tiếng hắn vang trong lồng ngực. "Đúng là anh nghĩ thế, và làm vậy không hề công bằng chút nào. Không hề đúng đắn. Giờ em đã trưởng thành, nếu anh không coi em như người lớn thì thật bất công cho em.” Torin xoay đầu để nghe được nhịp tim nhanh mà vững vàng của Bretagh. “Em đã cứu anh hết lần này tới lần khác. Anh không dám tưởng tượng cảnh thiếu em, anh sẽ lạc lối thế nào. Em là ánh sáng của đời anh.”

Torin khẽ cười. "Em biết mà, anh già ngu ngốc." Tay Bretagh lướt từ má lên tóc anh, nhưng lần này hắn không xoa đầu anh nữa. Ngón tay hắn nhẹ nhàng, cẩn thận luồn vào tóc anh. "Anh nói mấy câu đó theo cách khác cũng được mà. Cách đơn giản hơn ấy. Thật ra tối nay em cũng tự nói rồi."

Anh cảm nhận được nụ cười của Bretagh bên má mình. Hắn tách ra khỏi anh để lướt ngón cái dọc theo quai hàm anh. "Anh yêu em." Hắn khẽ nói. Torin nhắm mắt lại để cảm nhận khoảnh khắc này. "Tất nhiên là anh yêu em rồi." Hắn thở nhẹ ra khi dùng những ngón tay dày dặn vuốt ve cằm Torin. "Anh là chồng em mà."

Torin khẽ rên rỉ khi được ve vuốt như vậy, hàng mi anh run lên. "Chồng em dốt tới mức cứ nghĩ hôn em xong bỏ chạy là hay."

"Thì anh nói rồi đấy, không có em chỉ bảo anh không biết phải làm sao." Ngón tay hắn vuốt ve yết hầu Torin. "Nếu em dẫn dắt thì anh sẽ hiểu rõ ý em hơn."

Torin bật cười, đập vào ngực Bretagh. "Đúng là to con mà ngốc nghếch, cái gì cũng bắt em tự làm cả!" Khi Bretagh còn đang cười, Torin đã vòng hai tay ra sau gáy hắn để kéo xuống và kiễng chân lên hôn.

Mới đầu nụ hôn vẫn nhẹ nhàng như khi nãy, nhưng giờ Torin đã chẳng còn ngây ra vì ngỡ ngàng nữa nên anh hoàn toàn có thể tận hưởng giây phút này. Anh mút môi Bretagh, cảm nhận mạch đập rộn ràng dưới ngón tay mình. Vì cố kiễng lên để thoả mãn cơn thèm thuồng này nên anh đứng không vững lắm.

Rồi đột nhiên chân anh chẳng còn chạm đất nữa, bởi Bretagh đã đặt một tay dưới mông anh để nhấc bổng lên, vậy là miệng hai người ngang tầm nhau. Torin quắp chân quanh hông hắn, đầu hơi ngửa ra sau và cảm thán: "Trời ạ, em thích anh to thế này lắm."

"Tưởng anh chỉ là thằng to con." Bretagh rúc vào hõm cổ Torin. Râu của hắn cọ vào họng anh làm anh bấu vào vai hắn, cọ cọ phần dưới đã cương cứng vào bụng hắn.

"Thì đúng vậy mà." Giọng Torin nhẹ bẫng. "Nhưng em thích." Bretagh cười và lại trao anh nụ hôn, một tay bóp chặt mông anh. Anh khẽ rên và luồn tay vào mái tóc ngắn của hắn. "Bế em ra giường đi." Anh thì thầm bên miệng Bretagh. "Bế em ra giường, bế em...đi. Đi mà."

"Sụyt." Bretagh đi về phía giường ngủ của Torin, bế anh nhẹ nhàng như thể anh nhẹ tựa lông hồng vậy. Vóc người Torin giờ đã khá cao to, nhưng chưa là gì so với cơ thể vạm vỡ của Bretagh. Mọi tác động từ thân thể hắn khiến anh cuồng dại. "Đừng cầu xin gì cả." Hắn thì thào vào tai anh rồi gặm mút. "Em không bao giờ phải cầu xin gì cả."

Hắn đặt Torin xuống giường, Torin ngước lên nhìn hắn. Đức vua của anh, hôn phu của anh, Bretagh của anh, giờ đang nhìn xuống anh với nụ cười và ánh mắt nóng rực, dương vật cương lên sau lớp quần. Anh cảm giác như mình sắp nổ tung. "Em đâu có cầu xin," anh chỉnh lại tư thế nằm, duỗi thẳng người ra, tận hưởng ánh nhìn của Bretagh lướt trên cơ thể mình, "em nói lịch sự thôi."

"Lịch sự cũng không cần." Bretagh quỳ bên cạnh anh. "Nói đi tộc chủ, rồi tất cả là của em hết."

"Làm em đi." Torin nói không chút chần chừ, nhanh tới mức khiến Bretagh kinh ngạc. Anh cười cười khi thấy hắn chớp mắt. "Được không anh?" Anh bắt đầu cởi cúc áo.

"Em muốn vậy à?" Bretagh nói với giọng thiếu chắc chắn, dù rằng mắt hắn vẫn dán chặt lấy từng tấc da thịt đang lộ dần ra của Torin.

"Em thèm khát anh từ lâu lắm rồi." Torin vừa nói vừa cởi áo ra rồi vứt xuống giường. "Tay em nhiều đêm mỏi dừ mỗi khi nghĩ tới anh." Anh nằm xuống, vui vẻ khi thấy Bretagh đang ngắm nhìn anh, khi thấy miệng hắn hé ra trong lúc nhìn những sợi lông sẫm màu chạy dọc từ ngực xuống bụng anh, và cả đầu vú cứng lên khi lộ ra nữa. "Mỗi dịp kỷ niệm, mỗi dịp sinh nhật, lần nào em cũng nghĩ... có lẽ tối nay mình cuối cùng cũng có được anh ấy."

"Mỗi... mẹ kiếp." Bretagh cúi xuống hôn anh. Sức nặng của hắn đè lên anh khiến dương vật của Torin co rút và tiết dịch. "Anh sẽ bù đắp cho em."

"Thế thì tốt." Torin đáp, nhưng giọng anh lại quá khàn nên không có vẻ gì như đang đùa giỡn cả. Anh kéo Bretagh xuống để được hôn thêm, nài nỉ hắn đè lên người anh, dẫn dắt hắn bao trọn lấy anh, ghì chặt anh xuống. "Bệ hạ giúp em cởi nốt chỗ còn lại đi."

"Rất sẵn lòng." Tuy nói vậy nhưng vừa mới đặt bàn tay rắn rỏi lên cạp quần Torin vài giây, chỉ vừa đủ gần để Torin cọ cọ người vào, Bretagh đã chợt thở hắt ra, lùi xuống phía giữa hai chân Torin và cúi đầu xuống.

“A…” Torin mới chỉ thốt lên như vậy, Bretagh đã kề miệng gần dương vật nóng hổi và ướt đẫm dưới lớp vải của anh. Anh liếc xuống nửa dưới còn mặc đồ của mình, nhìn đức vua và cũng là chồng mình với cái đầu to ngốc nghếch kia đang quỳ xuống phục vụ cho anh. Anh vội nhắm mắt lại vì sợ sẽ bị kích thích.

“Em đẹp quá.” Bretagh thì thầm, miệng lướt quanh hình dạng cậu nhỏ của Torin, mút lấy chỗ vải đã bắt đầu ướt đẫm. “Anh muốn em đến phát điên lên được.” Hắn hôn chỗ dưới rốn của Torin rồi gặm nhẹ. “Cứ nghĩ là anh không bao giờ có được em.”

“Rõ ngốc.” Torin rên rỉ, người vặn vẹo và cong lên vì Bretagh trêu đùa, tới khi trong cơ thể dần trào lên gì đó. “Khoan khoan, dừng lại…” Anh vội nói rồi phì cười khi thấy Bretagh bật ngay dậy như phải bỏng. “Không phải dừng luôn, chỉ là… Trời ạ, nếu anh cứ làm thế thì chưa bắt đầu đã kết thúc luôn mất.” Anh hé mắt và cười với hắn, trông hắn đã thả lỏng hơn. Anh lấy chân thúc vào Bretagh. “Anh còn chưa cởi đồ cho em như em bảo kìa. Chồng hư.”

“Xin lỗi em.” Bretagh cười khiến câu nói nghe mới hay làm sao. “Anh vẫn đang học mà.” Hắn cẩn thận cởi khuy quần của Torin, rồi tuột chiếc quần bó hợp mốt ra cho anh, sau đó lột hết những đồ khác trên người anh ra, để Torin trần như nhộng. Hắn quỳ thẳng người phía cuối giường, chăm chú ngắm nhìn anh. Trán hắn đã loáng mồ hôi, hơi thở dần trở nên dồn dập.

Torin từ từ hít vào, đưa tay dọc theo bụng, lướt qua nơi hằn dấu răng của Bretagh, chạy xuống phía dương vật thẳng đứng và tiết dịch chảy xuống bụng anh. “Của anh hết đấy.” Torin ngước nhìn hắn. “Em là của anh.”

Bretagh nặng nề hít vào, bắt đầu cởi khuy áo. “Không phải của Herret.”

Torin ngửa đầu ra sau mà cười. “Chẳng bao giờ là của Herret cả. Anh ta chỉ là thứ để luyện tập thôi.” Anh khẽ rên lên khi thấy Bretagh vứt áo sang một bên. Chừng ấy năm đã trôi qua, vậy mà anh chưa từng nhìn thấy bộ ngực trần của chồng mình. Biết bao lần anh đã cố gắng dậy sớm để đến xem hắn bơi buổi sáng, nhưng lần nào cũng không thắng được Bretagh. Khi cởi trần, trông Bretagh còn cường tráng hơn cả, ngực hắn phủ lông sẫm màu, da loáng mồ hôi. “Thánh thần ơi, trông anh kìa.”

“Trông em kìa.” Bretagh dịch vào giữa hai chân Torin, đặt một tay lên ngực anh, ấn anh xuống giường và vuốt ve phía dưới. “Trông em ngắm anh kìa.”

“Em thích lắm.” Gương mặt Torin thoáng ửng hồng, nhưng không phải như bình thường, mà là ửng hồng xuống tận dưới ngực anh.

“Anh cũng thế.” Bretagh khẽ cười rồi cúi xuống hôn anh. Hắn luồn một tay vào tóc Torin để ôm anh, Torin vòng tay qua vai hắn. Mùi hương cơ thể hắn khiến anh thấy dễ chịu, đó là mùi hương của một người đàn ông, cũng là của đức vua của anh. Torin rên lên, ghì hắn xuống sát người mình, nhấc hông để cọ dương vật vào bụng hắn, một tay luồn tóc hắn, tay còn lại lướt theo cơ bắp hắn.

“Ôi Bretagh.” Anh hổn hển kề má hắn. “Đâm em luôn đi, em chịu hết nổi rồi.”

“Em chắc không?” Bretagh hỏi, nhưng không phải vì nghi ngờ ham muốn của Torin, mà hỏi để xác nhận. “Tại anh… to lắm.”

Torin ngửa đầu ra cười. “Không to thì chết với em.” Anh vòng một chân quanh eo Bretagh rồi ghì hắn xuống để cảm nhận cơ thể tráng kiện này, dùng đùi cọ cọ hắn. “Em nói rồi mà, em thích anh to như vậy.”

Bretagh thở dốc, dán chặt vào eo Torin và đè anh xuống giường, khiến anh có cảm giác như điện chạy dọc người. “Nhưng anh không muốn làm em đau.” Hắn vừa nói vừa mút mát cổ anh.

“Từ hồi 16 em đã chơi mấy món đồ to bằng của anh rồi đồ ngốc, cho nên…” Torin cười. “Anh bảo em không cần cầu xin cơ mà. Đâm em đi, bệ hạ.”

Bretagh vùi mặt vào cổ Torin, run rẩy thở ra. “Trời ạ, mình có nhiều thứ phải nói cho rõ đấy.” Hắn ngồi thẳng dậy rồi bắt đầu cởi quần. Khi dương vật hắn thoát khỏi lớp vải, Torin chỉ biết kêu lên. Thứ ấy của hắn cũng to và chắc như cơ thể hắn, giống hệt những gì Torin mong muốn và mường tượng. Chỉ nhìn thôi cũng đã khiến anh ứa nước miếng, phần dưới thì giật giật khiến anh phải nắm lấy và bóp quanh phần gốc. Anh chợt thấy lo mình sẽ bắn luôn khi cuối cùng cũng được chiêm ngưỡng sau chừng ấy thời gian.

“Bretagh…” Anh dạng hai chân và nhấc hông lên. Anh với sang chiếc bàn ngủ bên cạnh để tìm chỗ dầu mới dùng với Herret tối nọ. Lúc đón lấy nó, Bretagh khẽ gầm gừ khi thấy chỉ còn một nửa.

“Giờ em là của anh.” Hắn vừa nói vừa đổ ra lòng bàn tay to rộng của mình. “Không bao giờ là của người khác nữa.”

“Vẫn luôn là vậy, thưa bệ hạ.” Torin nở nụ cười mê mẩn. “Lúc nào cũng thế.”

“Tốt.” Giọng Bretagh trầm và cộc cằn, Torin chưa hề thấy vậy bao giờ, và điều đó khiến anh vô cùng thỏa mãn. Những khi muốn có gì đấy, chồng anh sẽ như vậy. Hắn chẳng đòi hỏi gì cho bản thân, gạt bỏ lợi ích của mình qua một bên để hy sinh cho người khác. Và đây chính là thứ hắn đã kiềm chế từ lâu. Mê hoặc làm sao.

Hắn dùng bàn tay trơn trượt để vuốt ve Torin đúng một lần, khiến anh thở hổn hển và rên rỉ, chứng tỏ chẳng cần lâu nữa là anh sẽ ra. Bretagh đặt một tay lên đùi anh và tách hai chân anh ra, tay còn lại lướt xuống mông anh. “Trông em kìa.” Hắn nói với giọng trầm khàn và tha thiết. “Quá hoàn hảo. Torin, em hoàn hảo quá đi mất.”

Torin muốn van xin Bretagh vì hắn chỉ dùng ngón tay chơi đùa quanh ngoài rìa, nhưng anh đã cố nén lại. “Tiếp đi, tiếp đi.” Anh nói, nghiêng hông để hắn chạm nhiều hơn.

“Torin của anh.” Bretagh thầm thì và đưa một ngón vào trong, thật chậm và nhẹ nhàng. Torin hít mạnh một hơi rồi khẽ thở ra khi ngón tay hắn đâm vào. Tay hắn to dày và mạnh mẽ bởi đó từng là tay của một người lính, và từng động tác đưa đẩy khiến Torin phải rên rỉ. “Tộc chủ của anh.”

“Của anh.” Torin chỉ có thể nói vậy, lại rên lên một hồi lâu mới nói được tiếp. “Nữa đi.”

Bretagh đặt một tay lên bụng Torin, ghì anh xuống giường rồi đưa ngón thứ hai vào trong. Torin giật nảy người vì hắn móc đúng chỗ, nhưng bàn tay hắn đã giữ chặt anh xuống. “Em đẹp quá.” Hắn thở khẽ. “Anh sẽ bù đắp cho em, bù đắp hết cho em…”

“A… ha… vâng…” Torin cười. “Anh cứ tiếp tục làm việc đang làm đi. Làm mãi mãi cũng được. Làm cho tới khi cả hai chúng mình kiệt sức.” Anh khẽ rên và không nén nổi nụ cười, bởi anh thấy rất sung sướng. Còn sướng hơn cả những gì anh mong chờ, khi Bretagh nhìn anh, tiến vào trong anh - ngón thứ ba đã đâm vào, nới rộng ra và lấp đầy anh, mùi mồ hôi phảng phất, cảm nhận được hắn thèm khát anh tới mức nào. “Đêm nay và cả mãi về sau.” Ngón chân anh quắp vào ga trải giường, hông cong lên. “A… Bretagh… vào luôn đi, em chết mất.”

“Suỵt.” Bretagh rút ngón tay ra và vuốt lấy dương vật của mình. “Đừng chết, em không chết được đâu.” Hắn cúi xuống, dịu dàng luồn tay còn lại vào tóc Torin. “Anh sẽ chăm sóc em, tình yêu của anh. Anh sẽ luôn chăm sóc em.”

Torin đưa tay lên mặt Bretagh rồi đặt một nụ hôn ngọt ngào lên môi hắn. “Còn em cũng sẽ chăm sóc anh.” Anh cười nói, mút mát môi hắn. “Nhưng giờ đâm em đi. Đừng bắt em phải cầu xin.”

“Ừ, không đâu em.” Bretagh xoa đầu dương vật quanh mép ngoài của Torin, trêu đùa một lúc khiến anh thèm khát tới không thể chịu nổi. Và rồi hắn đâm vào trong, từ tốn mà chắc chắn. Hắn đã ở trong anh, Bretagh đã ở trong anh, chồng anh đang làm tình với anh. Torin ngửa ra sau, rên lên vì sướng.

“Không sao, không sao.” Mỗi khi Bretagh chậm lại hay có vẻ chần chừ, Torin lại động viên hắn. “Còn hơn cả những gì em… hơn cả… a…” Anh kêu lên khi Bretagh đâm lút cán, hông hắn va vào mông anh. “A… Bretagh…” Torin dùng hết sức để quắp chân quanh eo hắn. “Em yêu anh.”

“Anh yêu em.” Bretagh vừa nói vừa cúi xuống sát Torin. Hắn đè lên anh, ghì anh xuống, khuấy đảo bên trong anh, khiến anh được toại nguyện. “Torin của anh, hoàng tử của anh.” Hắn nỉ non, hông bắt đầu chuyển động.

“A!” Torin kêu lên, rên rỉ khi Bretagh chẳng còn do dự, chẳng hề dừng lại để xem anh có sao không. Bởi hắn tin tưởng anh, tin anh biết cơ thể mình muốn gì. Quỷ thần ơi, cơ thể anh chưa bao giờ được sung sướng như lên mây thế này. Cả người anh đẫm mồ hôi, nhức mỏi và đạt đến giới hạn khi Bretagh thúc đều đặn sâu vào trong anh.

Bretagh áp mặt vào cổ anh, thở dồn dập và liếm mồ hôi chảy ra ở đó. “Anh sắp làm em bắn rồi.” Không phải câu nói khẳng định, mà là câu nói tỏ rõ vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra sự thật. “Torin, anh sắp làm em bắn rồi.”

“Vâng, đúng, đúng rồi.” Torin đáp. Mỗi lần dương vật anh cọ vào bụng Bretagh, anh lại tiến gần hơn tới mức giới hạn ấy. “Em xin lỗi, em bắn nhanh quá…” Anh cười, và Bretagh cũng cười. Cảm giác hai người hòa làm một thế này khiến anh sướng tới phát điên.

“Mới là lần đầu mà.” Bretagh đâm mạnh hơn, khiến cả giường rung bần bật, đập vào tường. Khi nghe thấy tiếng đó, hắn hơi dừng lại rồi càng thúc mãnh liệt hơn, tạo ra âm thanh rõ mồn một. Không biết cả cung điện sẽ nói gì khi họ nhận ra đức vua và người chồng trẻ tuổi của ngài cuối cùng cũng ngủ với nhau đây! Torin ngửa ra sau, rên lên một tiếng đầy sung sướng.

“Lần đầu tiên của rất nhiều thứ… A… Bretagh… Đừng dừng lại.” Torin cảm nhận được sức nóng đang tụ dần dưới phần gốc, bên trong căng cứng và kêu gào xin được giải phóng. “Vuốt ve em đi, làm em bắn đi.” Anh nức nở.

“Tuân lệnh tộc chủ.” Bretagh ghì một tay xuống vai Torin để đè anh xuống giường, giữ chặt anh rồi tiếp tục thúc mạnh và đều đặn, khiến hông hắn va vào đùi anh. Ngón tay to dài của hắn bao quanh dương vật Torin, để cho cử động của mình làm nốt phần việc. Chỉ vậy là quá đủ với Torin, khiến anh rùng mình run rẩy bắn ra, mắt đẫm nước. Bretagh vẫn ở sâu bên trong anh.

“Đừng dừng nhé anh, đừng dừng lại.” Torin thầm thì. Anh đã bắn hết, người mỏi nhừ nhưng chân vẫn giữ chặt lấy hông Bretagh. “Em muốn chồng em bắn vào bên trong.” Anh đưa bàn tay run run lên, gạt mớ tóc đẫm mồ hôi khỏi mắt Bretagh.

“A!” Bretagh thở gấp và đâm hết vào trong Torin. Hắn ấn tay anh xuống giường, vừa tăng tốc vừa rên lên và run rẩy, cho tới khi gầm lên và phun sạch sẽ khi vẫn ở trong Torin.

Tay chân Torin tê dại, hông và đùi đau nhức. Chắc chắn ngày mai cả người anh sẽ mệt mỏi rã rời, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ thấy hạnh phúc đến vậy. Bretagh chậm rãi, nhẹ nhàng rút ra, cẩn thận nhìn xem mình có làm anh bị thương không. Thấy vậy, Torin đỏ bừng mặt, nhưng anh cũng thấy vô cùng ấm áp.

Bretagh nằm gục xuống cạnh anh, ôm anh vào lòng. Torin tìm vị trí thoải mái nhất, ngả đầu lên ngực hắn, lắng nghe nhịp tim dần bình ổn trở lại.

“Không thể ngờ là anh chẳng hề nhận ra.” Một lúc sau Torin cất tiếng, nói qua vai hắn. “Cái đầu to ngu ngốc chẳng nhận ra gì cả.”

“Ầy, bớt bớt đi nhóc con.” Bretagh đáp. Torin phá lên cười vì hắn chưa từng gọi anh như thế bao giờ. Anh nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn. Từ giờ họ có thể cùng nhau làm nhiều điều mới mẻ rồi.

—

_Năm 347 AL_

Qua nhiều năm rồi mà Bretagh vẫn không thể tin nổi Torin lại ngủ nướng đến mức ấy. Đến cả ngày Hợp nhất như hôm nay, anh vẫn cố nằm trên giường được giây nào hay giây đấy, dù rằng còn phải tham dự diễu hành và lên bục phát biểu.

Bretagh lật tung chăn ra khiến Torin rền rĩ. “Thôi đủ rồi đấy, đến giờ dậy rồi.”

“Ác độc.” Torin úp mặt xuống gối lầm bầm. Trên gáy anh có vết cắn nhỏ, mà nếu trông không hợp với anh thì Bretagh hẳn phải thấy xấu hổ lắm. “Tên vua xấu xa. Tồi tệ nhất trần đời.”

“Dẹp đi.” Bretagh đánh nhẹ lên lưng anh. “Dậy đi xem nào, anh có cái này cho em.”

Torin chống người dậy và ngáp dài, dụi mắt cho tỉnh ngủ. “Bữa sáng hả?”

"Bữa sáng để sau. Anh có quà đây.” Bretagh tìm món quà đã giấu từ tối hôm trước.

“Ồ?” Torin ngạc nhiên. “Dịp gì thế?” Anh vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn. Đêm qua họ khá bận.

“Tất nhiên là dịp kỷ niệm của chúng mình rồi.” Bretagh đặt chiếc hộp vào tay Torin.

Torin tỉnh táo hẳn. Anh mở hộp ra, mắt mở to khi thấy chiếc nhẫn bên trong. Trông khá nhỏ và có màu sẫm, nhưng không phải làm từ đá, mà làm từ loại gỗ chỉ có ở đảo Nam, chính là loại làm vương miện cho Torin và phần đế cốc tượng trưng cho mối liên hôn của hai người.

“Bretagh… trông đẹp quá…” Torin đưa tay ra để Bretagh đeo nhẫn vào cho anh. Hai người họ giờ đều đeo nhẫn vàng, một nhẫn từ đá nam và một nhẫn từ gỗ cứng.

“Rồi sẽ còn nhiều nữa.” Bretagh ghé sát Torin và nhẹ nhàng hôn anh.

“Em hết ngón tay mất.” Torin thầm thì bên miệng hắn, mỉm cười. “Thôi, rồi sẽ có cách.”

“Rồi em sẽ tìm được cách.” Bretagh luồn tay vào tóc Torin. “Luôn là vậy.”


End file.
